The End of the Beginning
by Vintagegirl1912
Summary: The Norrington children will face many challenges ahead. Will they all find true love and have a happy ending like their parents?
1. Beginnings

A/N: Hello! Well I just could not wait to post this new sequal. So here it is, I hope you all enjoy this first chapter of _**"The End of the Beginning"**_

Summary: Brenna Lila Norrington, the last piece of James and Isabella's love for eachother, just wants to be free from the elite society. But along her adventure, a certain Duke sweeps her off her feet. Who could this Duke be?

* * *

Chapter 1: Beginnings

"Brenna!" Duchess Norrington's melodic voice filled the quiet halls of Norrington manor. As Isabella glided down the halls, her lavender gown swishing gently, as she looked for her young seventeen year old daughter who always seems to disappear from the world.

Isabella had aged beautifully, but not too much for she was sure to take care of herself and remain free from wrinkles. Her soft skin still glowing in the sunlight. She was still her radient self, like she had always been. Along all this she also grew very protective of her children. Especially with her little Brenna, well not so little for she was only the blooming age of seventeen. But to Isabella she would always be her cherished baby Brenna.

"Has she disappeared again?" James stepped out into the hall as heard Isabella. James aged well too. He had not one single wrinkle, his face still chisled and handsome. His emeralds brighter than ever before, as his love for Isabella grew stronger every day. He loved her more than life itself, as well as his children.

"Yes, and we have to be at Wyndemere palace within the hour tp visit Lady Crawling and her grandson, Charles". Isabella grew frustrated. The stress of being the most important Duchess on the island has gotten her. It was always attending endless parties, gatherings, and operas for her and James. Although they enjoyed it, they also wanted to be left alone for a while and enjoy themselves. As well as the town depended on James to keep safe, like he always did.

"Hmmm...I think I know where our dear Brenna might be". James kissed Isabella before leaving and swiftly went off to find his little angel, as he would always call her.

James quietly entered his study, careful not to make noise. He then began to whistle a small tune and waited for a certain someone to whistle back. Brenna, being under his desk, reading one of her favorite books, Rousseu, heard her father's special calling and whistled back.

James smiled as he saw Brenna appear from under his desk. Her brown hair cascading down her back as she wore a simple light pink dress. She despised corsets and hated wearing her hair up in extravegant styles like her mother and sister loved to wear. She loved how her hair flowed freely in the cool sea breeze. Brenna preffered to be free of all the elite ways. She just wanted to be herself, that is also why she was more of a daddy's girl. James would let her be free of all that wretched elite ways.

"My little angel, it appears that you and your mother have to be going to Wyndemere palace today". James went closer to her and kissed the top her head.

"Father, must I go? You know how I hate gatherings like this". sighed Brenna as she hugged her father warmly.

"I am afraid so, you know how much this means to your mother. But we love mummy and we want to make her happy, because she is always taking care of us...right?"

"Yes, of course, but Lady Crawling is absolutely dull. She always repeats the same story on how she spent the day with the queen". replied Brenna

"My love she is of old age and just wants to entertain you". James laughed as Brenna pouted.

"I still find her dull".

"Fine, how about you and I make a deal". James tapped her nose, that resembled his.

"What is it?" Brenna emeralds brightened up.

"If you go to Wyndemere palace today, I promise you that you can spend the at the fort with tomorrow".

"Very well. Oh, and can I also explore the new ship?" asked Brenna

"Of course, but promise me you will be polite to Lady Crawling". James said sternly, but failed to hide his smile.

"I will, thank you father". Brenna kissed his cheeks.

"You are welcome my little angel. Now, lets go to your mother or she will go mad". James took hold of his daughters hand and led her to the parlor.

* * *

Isabella was quietly sipping tea with Robin. Robin had grown up to be just like her mother. She followed in Isabella's footsteps. Robin and Brenna were complete opposites, but nonetheless loved eachother, they just did not agree on certain matters. Robin enjoyed wearing beautiful silk gowns, wearing her hair in the latest fashions, and loved to attend social gatherings. Infact, she was known to always throw her annual garden parties at her mother's retreat Fluers de Belle. Robin was considered to be the next great lady, her mother's legacy.

"There you are, young lady you know we have to visit Lady Crawling today". said Isabella as she stood and glided towards Brenna and James. "You are not even presentable, come we must get you ready". Isabella took Brenna, leaving James and Robin to laugh.

"Oh, my little sister always looking for truouble". giggled Robin.

"Indeed, but that is what makes her unique". chukled James as he embraced his beloved Robin.

"Very true". replied Robin as she also kissed both his cheeks.

"Darling, have you seen Nickolas?" asked James curiously as to the where abouts of his son. The son that will follow in his footsteps and become a great Admiral just like his father. Nickolas resembled James in every way possible.

"Mmmm...he told me to tell you he will be waiting for you at the fort. He left early this morning". replied Robin as she took a bite out of her small vanilla cake.

"Well then, I must be off. I love you, tell your mother and sister as well. I will see you all later tonight for dinner". James stood and kissed the top of Robin's head.

"Have a good day father". said Robin as she watched him leave. She smiled to herself and decided to go and help her mother get Brenna into a corset.

* * *

A/N: Well there you have it, hope you all liked it. Thanks to MadameDeficit1793 for her help. Please R&R! Thamks-Michelle 


	2. The Long Afternoon

A/N: Thanks to everyone who left kind reviews...I appriciate it! Keep them coming! Here is more...Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: The long afternoon

Look around everywhere you turn is heartache  
It's everywhere that you go (look around)  
You try everything you can to escape  
The pain of life that you know (life that you know)

When all else fails and you long to be  
Something better than you are today  
I know a place where you can get away  
It's called a dance floor, and here's what it's for, so

Come on, vogue  
Let your body move to the music (move to the music)  
Hey, hey, hey  
Come on, vogue  
Let your body go with the flow (go with the flow)  
You know you can do it

All you need is your own imagination  
So use it that's what it's for (that's what it's for)  
Go inside, for your finest inspiration  
Your dreams will open the door (open up the door)

It makes no difference if you're black or white  
If you're a boy or a girl  
If the music's pumping it will give you new life  
You're a superstar, yes, that's what you are, you know it

Beauty's where you find it  
Not just where you bump and grind it  
Soul is in the musical  
That's where I feel so beautiful  
Magical, life's a ball  
So get up on the dance floor

Vogue, (Vogue)  
Beauty's where you find it (move to the music)  
Vogue, (Vogue)  
Beauty's where you find it (go with the flow)

Vogue, Vogue.

-Vogue- By: Madonna

* * *

"Oww, mother stop that you are hurting me"! cried Brenna as Isabella pulled the pink corset tighter making Brenna's chest lunge up to her neckline.

"Sorry, darling but this is how it is supposed to go." replied Isabella as she pulled it more making Brenna claw her nails onto the expensive wood of the screen.

Robin could not help but laugh from where she was sitting. She, on the other hand, was used to the corset unlike her sister.

"Did you come up here to mock me or help me, my dearest sister." sneered Brenna.

"No, I did not come to mock you, but I could not help myself." giggled Robin as she went and handed Isabella the pannier.

As soon as the pannier was in place, Isabella took out a teal gown from within the depths of Brenna's trunks. She would always bury the silk expensive gowns to the bottom, to only leave her simple chemise ones at the top. This of course, would always irritate Isabella.

"Brenna, must you always put your gowns at the bottom, you will wrinkle them". scowled Isabella as she slipped the gown over Brenna's head.

"Sorry". muttered Brenna.

Once her dress was slipped on, Isabella led her over to the vanity. They struggled to put her brown tresses into a elegant tower, it kept coming down. Isabella sighed for they were already late, she decided to put in more pins to hold it up. It worked and Isabella was content, while Brenna was not. She was struggling to sit in the small settee, tears coming down from her eyes.

"Brenna, why are you crying?" asked Robin as she wiped her tears.

"It...it hurts". She replied as she looked up at Isabella who was clasping a necklace on her neck.

"Cherie, I told you before to start wearing one for it will be much tolerable. I am sorry but I will have no daughter of mine prancing around without one." replied Isabella as she gathered her fan. "Come, for we are already late, my darlings".

"We will be right out". replied Robin. "Here, I have an idea...I will loosen it a bit". Robin took her behind the screen and did that favor to her little sister.

"Thank you". Brenna choked out, for she could hardly breathe.

* * *

They finally arrived to Wydemere palace. It was a wonderous place, complete with lavish gardens and a small lake. Through out the entire carriage ride, Brenna kept scowling in her head. She hated these type of gatherings, they were so dull. Not just that, but these elite woman would always be kissing up to her mother, all to win her favor and invitaiton to the next garden party or ball. But alas, she would go through this hell for her mother and also for her father. But in the back of her mind, she was screaming to get away from all this upper class nonsense.

As they stepped down from the carriage, they were greeted by Charles Crawling. He was not a very handsome young fellow. One could say he was barely tolerable. He was tall and lanky, though he had a nice shade of golden blonde hair and a nice pair of aqua eyes, but that was all. He was always nervous around Brenna and Robin. But his grandmother, Lady Elaine Crawling would always push him towards Brenna. Hoping to get a marriage, it would be a great alliance for the Crawlings to unite themselves with the Norringtons.

"Good afternoon Duchess Norrington, Miss Robin, Miss Brenna". Charles kissed each of their hands. But when he got to Brenna, he lingered a bit, resulting in Brenna quickly pulling her hand back and not even looking at him.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Crawling." Isabella bowed with true grace placing her hand over her heart. "Is your grandmama in?"

"Yes, yes...right this way". replied Charles leading them into the sitting parlor, where the little old, yet elegant old lady was sipping tea. "Grandmother, Duchess Norrington and her daughters have arrived".

"Oh, how wonderful to see you Duchess Norrington". Lady Crawling kissed both of Isabella's cheeks and proceeded with Brenna and Robin.

Brenna held in her breath, Lady Crawling had this unusal smell of peppermint that Brenna hated. "Good afternoon, Lady Crawling". Brenna bowed gracefully like her mother had taught her.

"Pleasure to see you again dear girl". smiled Lady Crawling.

"How are you Lady Crawling?" asked Isabella as she sat down on a small sofa next to Robin and Brenna.

"Very well, my dear. But exhausted most of the time because of my old age".

"Go figure". muttered Brenna under her breath, Robin quickly pinched her arm. Brenna turned to her and mouthed off "Oww".

"Be nice". Robin said through her pearly whites as she smiled.

"And how is your handsome Admiral doing?" asked Lady Crawling

"He is well and sends his regards, as well as Nickolas." said Isabella

"Oh how nice, where is dear Nickolas?"

"He is with James, you know trying to learn all there is about the navy, as he will take his place". replied Isabella.

"That sounds wonderful". smiled Lady Crawling.

"Madame, tea is served in the sun room". annouced the maid.

"Shall we". Lady Crawling stood and led the way to the sun room.

* * *

As they came in the bright room, they all took a seat at the round table. It was filled with all kinds of scones,small cakes, biscuits, jams, butters and various varities of different teas for everyone to enjoy. The fine china shining in the sunlight. They all engaged into an endless conversation that seemed like a blurr to Brenna who was not paying attention whatsoever. She was lost in her own little world, her safe place where she loved to be.

But she was snapped out of it when Robin gently kicked her leg from underneath the table. Much to her dismay, a comment was directed towards Brenna.

"Doesn't she look stunning Charles". said Lady Crawling as she glanced at Brenna from across the table.

"Y-yes...yes indeed she does".replied Charles shyly. Brenna gave him a fake smile.

"Oh Duchess Norrington, when will you offer Brenna's hand in marriage?" asked Lady Crawling curiously. "Would it be wonderful if my Charles began courting Brenna".

Brenna looks over to her mother. "Um...well." Isabella turned her gaze to her daughter, her emeralds glistening, pleaing to her mother to decline it. "I am afraid Brenna is not completely ready for courtship yet. I am barely just bringing her out into society, its best we wait. James also advises that we wait until she is eighteen."

Brenna eyes softened, as signal to her mother giving her a thank you. She breathed in relief.

The afternoon continued to drag on, but soon enough it was time to go.

"We hope to see you soon Duchess Norrington". Lady Crawling waved off as the carriage began to leave down the dirt road.

"You, you best start winning Brenna's affections, if we want you to win her hand in marriage. This will be good for our family". scowled Lady Crawling to Charles who was always naive to believe everything his grandmama told him. "You better get a move on before someone else comes and sweeps the young girl off her feet, which is what I fear".

"Who do you think can possibly do that. Duchess Norrington barely lets her out into the world".

"I had just gotten word that Duke Jude Beckett is due to arrive to Port Royal within a week".


	3. Family Troubles

Chapter 3: Family Troubles

Nickolas sat calmly at his father's desk, drumming his finger's to the rythm of the ticking noise of the grandfather clock. James was out patroling the docks before they went back home. Nickolas's mind was filled with worry. He would often ask himself if he would be able to take his father's place. Would he be able to live up to his standards. Nickolas was the cool collected one out of all the children, he is the type of person that one can sit with and just let out all their emotions and he would understand. That is why Brenna got along with her brother more, he would understand what she wants. She would be able to go to him in her time of need.

Many of James's colleague's told him what a great man his father is. How he became Commodore at a young age, capturing many pirates and sending them to the noose. James had accomplished much in his career. But what they never mentioned was his father's downfall. Nickolas had asked his mother, but Isabella mentioned very little. Nickolas took it into consideration that is was possibly not the best time in their marriage. It was true, James had gone missing and Isabella was left at the mercy of Lord Cutler Beckett. But their love overcame all those obstacles and now they were at peace, molding their children to become very true and amazing people who can possibly impact the world.

As Nickolas thought about all this, James swiftly came through the door, setting a few reports on the small table by the shelf.

"Are we leaving already?" asked Nickolas as he noticed James begin to gather a few maps to take home.

"Yes, your mother requested we be home for dinner. She was very upset about the other night". replied James.

"She did not show it the next morning, She seemed quite fine". said Nickolas furrowing his brows. He always failed to notice his mother was upset. That was the only person he could not read. To him his mother was mysterious. Or it was just that Nickolas had grown accustomed to seeing his mother smile all the time that he thought she was truly happy. Which she was, just that there would be times when she would often drift back to when her world was completely falling apart.

"Nickolas, I know your mother like the back of my hand. I can read her eyes, I even know something is wrong with her, like her little habits". said James as he turned to face his son. "When she reads and taps the spine of the book more than three times, her mind is restless. She plays a slow mello tune on the piano when she is deep in thought. When she is angry she becomes very and I mean very defensive. And when she is happy her eyes sparkle".

"Wow...I never noticed all these habits". Nickolas was surprised, clearly Isabella was only a mystery to him.

"When you have been married to the love of your life for twenty-two years, you notice, if not more". replied James smirking as his thoughts drifted to Isabella.

"How did you meet mother? You never told that story before". mentioned Nickolas. James and Isabella have told them stories of their courtship and when he proposed, but that was all.

"We met on the first night she arrived to Port Royal. Remember your mother told you she used to live in France, in the palace of Versailles...right?'

"Yes, I remember her telling me that". replied Nickolas with a nod, urging his father to continue with the story.

"I will tell you one thing...my breath stopped when she stepped down from the carriage. I was completely bewitched by her, body and soul. After that, I could keep her out of my mind or dreams, that night my heart became hers". smirked James.

"Love can do strange things".

"And make you go completely mad at times". Both James and Nickolas laughed. Nickolas never really does have time to think of love. He has been so busy with trying to prepare to take his father's place, that love has been completely out of the picture. But he hopes to find love soon, if not already.

"Speaking of your beautiful mother, we best get going". James patted his son on the back and both headed out the door to Norrington manor.

* * *

" I am never ever going to one of those gatherings again!" shouted Brenna as she came in through the door. She was angry because everytime they go to gatherings like these, there is always someone who seeks her hand in marriage. She just wanted to be locked away in her father's study and bury herself in her books and forget about the world around her.

Isabella sighed. "Brenna I am sorry, but this is how it is. You will have to marry someday". She hated when Brenna would get angry at her, it hurt her because it was her baby, putting her through hell. But as being a respectable lady she had to respect the rules of elite society and make an example.

"Will you just leave me be!" Brenna yelled as she stormed off to her apartments.

"Oh dear...what am I going to do". Isabella began to tear up.

"She will be fine within a few hours, you will see. She is just angry thats all, Brenna wants to be free". Robin came over to her mother and embraced her.

"She can't be free. The world is a cruel place and I will not have my baby being corrupted by it...I will not!". Isabella left to her apartments with so much regret in her. She really wished to keep her baby Brenna forever. She was her little miracle, and now she was slowly drifting.

* * *

Robin came into to see Brenna already in her light simple dress, her hair down, her gown and corset on the floor. Its like if she was being held prisoner by those things. Robin picked up the gown and corset and began to put it back in the trunks.

"Leave those there, I will pick them up later". Brenna simply stated as she turned to the next page.

"This is ridiculous, mother saved you from Charles today and this is how you thank her". replied Robin.

"Its just that I do not want any courtship or marriage at the moment, I am at peace with myself". sighed Brenna as she put her book down and turned to face Robin. "I did not mean to hurt mother at all, its just that sometimes she doesn't seem to get it."

"You should apologize, that was way out of line".

"Why are you criticizing me, when you are not being courted at all". said Brenna. Robin was a little older, it was time that someone began to court her.

"That is were you are wrong dear little sister. I, on the other hand am a social lite...I am doing what I am supposed to do, out and about. Unlike you who spends the entire day in father's study reading".sneered Robin. She loved her sister but sometimes she had to tell her the truth.

"Leave my books alone, at least I am getting some knowledge into my head, not sucking the air out of my lungs for the latest fashions!"

"Well! I have never-...you know what forget it, I am not helping you get into a corset anymore". shouted Robin

"I don't care because I plan on not wearing one!" yelled Brenna. For five minutes, Robin and Brenna were shouting back and forth. They did not realize that James had come in.

"Ladies, please! I have just arrived home, and it is of the utmost importance that I get work done on some charts." James stood stenrly looking at them straight in the eyes.

"Sorry father." Robin muttered and quickly left the room, she hated when James became angry, mainly because she would get scared of his stern looks.

"What was that all about?" James asked after Robin left the room with all haste.

"Nothing". Brenna looked away from her father. She was in no mood to talk.

"Brenna, that is not true. You and I will speak later". replied James and left the room, leaving Brenna to be alone with her thoughts...

* * *

Dinner was a complete blurr. James sat at the head of the table, completely exhausted of the long days work. Nickolas was stressed out the entire evening, thinking of tomorrow. Isabella just sat there contemplating on what to do with Brenna. Robin kept going on and on about her next party she will be hosting at Fleurs. And Brenna was nowhere insight, she had sent a maid to tell her mother that she was feeling ill, and decided to skip dinner. Of course she was not, she just wanted to be alone and be surrounded by the beautiful lavish gardens and watch the moon and the stars.

As Isabella sat by the small sofa near her window, she could not help but gaze outside into the ocean. Somewhere she wished to be, it was odd...but she also longed for freedom. James came into the room to see Isabella deep in thought and sensed something was wrong.

"Darling, are you alright?' James went closer to her and kissed her neck.

"No, its just...well, Brenna".

"What happened today?"

"Lady Crawling suggested that her grandson Charles, well might be suitable to court Brenna". replied Isabella as she sat closer to James

"No, absolutely not. Brenna is just too much for him, he will not be able to handle her, no". James became very overprotective of his little angel. He knew his daughter well, she was someone unique who needed soemone to be like her...possibly even greater.

"I said no, not yet, she is not ready. But James that is not true, she is old enough to marry".

"No she is not". replied James sternly

"What do you mean no, James I married you when I was her age". said Isabella, she was confused.

"Yes...but I feel she is not ready. She is unique and far too smart for a man like Charles Crawling".

"You are right, I never liked him. I was hoping that Christian could begin to court her. What do you think, love?" asked Isabella. Christian Drake was Catherine and Jax's son. It would be a good match for they are best friends with James and Isabella, it would be great for the family.

"I will take it into consideration." said James as pulled Isabella closer to him and began kissing her. "How about we finish where we left off this morning".

"Sounds quite agreeable to me" smiled Isabella. Her thoughts slowly drifted away by her bliss. She really wanted Brenna to be happy, as well as Nickolas and Robin. She wanted her children to find love and be incondecently happy like she was. But only time will tell...


	4. A day at Fort Charles

A/N: Thanks to all who read and review! Keep them coming! Thanks to my good friend MadameDeficit1793 for her help on this chapter and the info!

* * *

Chapter 4: A day at Fort Charles

As the morning sun shined on Fort Charles, James along with Brenna and Nickolas walked to his office. Brenna was content to spend the day with her father and brother. Here, she would be able to read and play her favorite instrument, the lute. Isabella had her playing the piano and Brenna had somewhat enjoyed it, but she preferred to play the lute. She would be able to play all day without any interruptions. It was also easily portable to the gardens where she could sit amongst the flowers and strum along in the sun much to her mother's horror.

"Freckles! You should never leave the house without a hat on! You will be kissed by the sun!" Her mother were yelp as she ran to cover her daughter's head with a sun hat. It didn't do any good as she still received the sun's marks.

"I thought kisses were good."

"Not if they are from something other than a suitor. Even then, be wary of them. They can lead you into further complications which I shall not digress at this moment as you are far too young to be even thinking of kisses.

And so she would either play the lute or read at the Fort when she visited, which was rarer than rare.

Nickolas was happy as always to be in his environment that consisted of ships, swords, navigation maps and other various important navy instruments. Nickolas would also wander around the fort and one day happened upon an old office. It was very grand with expensive furnishings. One could tell it belonged to someone powerful because of the huge world map that covered an entire wall. It was left intact, papers, letters, ink, and quills scattered about the desk. Every time Nickolas ventured into the room, a cold shiver ran down his spine. Something was hidden in that room, something his parents did not want him to know.

Once they reached James's office, Brenna quickly went over to the shelf and grabbed her book. She smiled as she opened up to the page she had left on, and sat down on one of the chairs in front of the fireplace. Nickolas smirked while gathering a few parchments for James. They both enjoyed Brenna's company as she would hardly bother them and they were able to get some work done. Most women badgered their relatives for a few turns about the fort to spy on the handsome young officers that some would presume upon to marry. Brenna rather hid from them, making the soldiers grow worried that they were not handsome enough for an heiress to look at. They found many excuses to casually walk by James's office and were more often than not met by stern stares of disapproval. At that, they would scurry off without even completing their missions. James would close the door after some time so that no one could bother him further.

"Nickolas, will you start patrolling the brigs for me. I shall meet you down there in a few moments. Have Lieutenant Greyson accompany you." James said as he handed a few more parchments to Nickolas.

"Yes of course." Nickolas and left down to Lieutenant Greyson's office.

James turned and smiled as he saw Brenna already reading, not even noticing what was going on around her. She was directly in the sunlight, disobeying her mother's wishes as always. James walked over to where she was sitting and kneeled down before her.

"Is something wrong?" asked Brenna innocently. She turned a page but was now more focused on her handsome papa.

"No everything is fine. I just want to speak with you about something." James pushed her book down so she would look at him.

"I take it you have talked to mother." Brenna rolled her eyes. She loved her father, but she could sense one of his brilliant lectures was about to come.

"Last night actually. Angel…your mother is only looking out for your best interests as she loves you far too much from being healthy." In a way he understood Isabella. She just wanted to make sure her children ended up happy and secure with their lives. She didn't want them to go through what she and James had. Something that almost completely destroyed them. On the other hand he also understood Brenna. She just wanted to be free and have no worries. A carefree life was her one desire.

"I love her too. But every time I go with her to those gatherings, someone is always seeking my hand in marriage. I am sick of it. I really do not want to worry about this right now, all I want is to be left alone with my books and lute, and just…just be free like a gipsy!"

James's eyes became the pits of hell making his daughter shamefully turn her eyes to her hands. "Don't you ever mention a gipsy, do you understand?" James snapped as he stood and turned to face the large windows that faced overlooked the endless ocean.

"Sorry, I know how you despise them and pirates. But it is the truth. I wish to be free from this corrupted elite society."

James sighed. "Do you know how easy you have it? You can do what you please. If you were Mr. Turner then you would have a hard time just getting by. If you were a simple peasant, you could not live as free as you wish. If mother wishes you to be married soon, then you must be."

Brenna stood and turned about the room. Her corset was killing her and she wanted desperately to take it off. She had almost made it out of the house without wearing one, but her mum had caught her and forced her into it yet again. "If mum wants me to marry…then I will. But not to a man of propriety. I shall fashion myself an ordinary husband who takes the simple pleasures of life and enjoys them with his heart."

"As long as he has a Count, Comte, Baron, Duke, Lord or other title attached to his name, that is all very well."

Brenna snickered to herself. "I think I shall marry a simple Mr."

James eyed her with anger. "You will not. No daughter of mine will marry outside of her station."

"Why? Nickolas is inheriting everything. Robin already has her life of a socialite. What is there for me? A life of books and lutes is what's for me. There is no large sum of pounds in which my name is attached to."

James shook his head. She was awfully wrong. There was a large sum attached to her name but Isabella had insisted that they keep it to themselves as it might never come into use later on down the road. Brenna could very well end up a spinster and they were both damned if she did. Brenna had about two years to find a suitable husband or she was destined to marry Christian. "You may change your mind." James mumbled beneath his breath unnoticed by his daughter.

James turned back to his work and Brenna to her book to continue a long, leisurely afternoon catching freckles so her mother would faint when she pranced home…

* * *

Nickolas contently walked to Leuitinant Greyson's office. He was one of the few officers Nickolas actually liked. The rest would be so intimadated by his father and always seemed to misunderstand an order and do something completely wrong. This of course would irritate James, and Nickolas would just shake his head.

Upon entering the small and humble office, Nickolas noticed this simple yet pretty young woman in a light blue dress. One could tell she is not very high in the elite group, her dress was not as extravgent as his mother's or sister's , her black tresses in a simple loose bun. She had fair skin, it was paler than Brenna's, but then again she is always disobeying Isabella. She was the only child of Lueitinant Greyson. She was kind and caring, but very quiet at times. Nickolas barely got a word out of her. Annalise Greyson was the young woman's name.

"Good morning Miss Greyson". greeted Nickolas.

""Oh"! Annalise spun around in a fright.

"I apologize Miss Greyson, I did not mean to startle you, sorry". replied Nickolas feeling bad for what he just did.

"No its fine, I have been quite frightened lately I don't know why. But I am fine, I trust you are here with your father".

"Yes, and my younger sister, Brenna. Mother finally let her spend the day at the fort". replied Nickolas.

"That's good to hear". said Annalise who was always nervous to be in Nickolas's presence. They stayed in awkard silence for a few minutes.

"Well I must go find your father, I have some work to get done for my father, you how he likes to be always on time with his work". smirked Nickolas

"That is Admiral Norrington". giggled Annalise as Nickolas bowed to her and left. She watched him intently as he left. She had a fondness towards Nickolas, but she knew she would never have him, she was not of his stature. But alas poor Annalise could only be with him in her dreams...

* * *

A/N: Hope you all liked Annalise, more to come! Oh and a Lute is a guitar. That is what they called it in the 18th century. Update soon to come! Please R&R! 


	5. Dinner with the Norringtons

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, I luv them...so keep them up! lol! Thanks to MadameDeficit1793 for her wonderful descripition of Christain! and her help Here is the next chapter enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5: Dinner with the Norringtons

Brenna flew up the steps and through the front door in a state of bliss. Fort Charles had calmed her nerves and she was on a particularly amiable note when her mother spotted her.

"Brenna! There you are!" Her mother threw a smirk at her daughter.

A man of average height and a lean, muscular build turned to see who Izzy was motioning to and smiled. Christian Drake, a man of flashing white smiles and a peculiar sense of humor beamed upon the only woman who made him feel something other than friendship. His black hair shined in the light in its unruly fashion and his perfectly pointed nose with prominent cheek bones made all the ladies swoon. But his eyes were for one woman, Brenna Norrington.

"Christian!" Brenna produced one of her rare, heart warming, smiles and ran to hug him. He caught her in his arms and held her tightly for a brief moment, savoring the way she felt against him. Isabella watched on with mixed hope and anxiety.

"You two are perfect for one another. No sense of propriety…either of you…" Isabella mumbled under her breath. "Come, dear, we must freshen up for dinner."

"Were you only dropping something off?" Brenna's eyebrows furrowed.

"No…no you mother has invited me for dinner."

Brenna nodded but had no time to respond as her mother took her arm and dragged her off up the stairs leaving the three men to watch them wander off down the halls, Brenna protesting to her mother's clutches and Isabella ordering her to obey. They all chuckled and looked at one another. "Have you told her yet?" Nickolas asked as his father went to freshen up himself.

"Told her what?" Christian's eyebrow rose into a fine point.

Nickolas smirked. "That you love her."

"She knows."

"Actually, my dear Christian, she is as oblivious as a blind man. If she knew you loved her, she would not even speak to you."

"Which is why I have not told her."

Nickolas chuckled. "Would you like me to hint at it? After all, she trusts me…"

"It would be much appreciated." Christian smiled with relief making Nickolas jealous.

If he had a smile like that, every woman would be begging for his attention. Christian was not as handsome as some, but it was his smile that brought even James to kindness. "What is it that you see in her?"

"I do not see, I know. We have been friends ever since I was born."

"The fact that you are younger than her is a bit peculiar. Shouldn't you be searching for a wife younger than you?"

"They are such a bore. Brenna exhales life. If anyone dared to challenge me for her, I would surely best him."

Nickolas laughed and together they went on their merry way towards the dining hall.

* * *

Soon enough Brenna, Isabella, and Robin graced the men with their precense. Each looking breathtaking, Christian could hardly control himself as he layed eyes on his precious Brenna. Even though she hated wearing such dresses and other elements that a young lady of her stature must parade around in, she certainly looked convincing as if she enjoyed it. James stood and pulled out the chair for his lovely wife, Nickolas did the same with his older sister, and Christian could not help the urge to stand and help Brenna to her seat.

Nickolas mouthed off something to Christian who was trying to figure out what he was saying, not paying attention, Brenna almost fell back on her bum, but luckily Christian caught her in time.

"Sorry". mumbled Christian, earning a laugh from Nickolas.

Brenna looked up at Christian with warm kindeness written in her eyes. "Its alright, just don't let it happen again". Brenna turned to her brother and scowled, causing Nickolas to almost loose control of his laughter.

James and Isabella exchanged looks of confusion. The servers came out with six plates of delicious roasted meats, and various little side dishes. Everyone engaged into nice relaxing conversation, Isabella askeing Christian about how Catherine was doing, for she had not seen her in days. Robin and Nickolas conversing endlessly about a scandal that a Baron had errupted, while James and Brenna exchanged smiles across the table.

"Dear Robin, your mother has mentioned you will be throwing another one of your fabulous garden galas" mentioned Christian. He enjoyed attending the Norrington's balls and garden parties at Fluers de Belle, because at these grand events he would see Brenna all decked out in elegance even she would have a frown upon her face and look as if she was scowling her mother in her head, which was quite amusing to Christian.

"Yes, actually in a couple of weeks...I want it to be sure that it will be a gala that no one will forget. It shall be a grand event". smirked Robin as she took a sip of her sherry.

"Well it certainly will, I do hope you have heard of the duke from England which is due to arrive very soon". replied Chirstian.

"What duke"? asked Isabella curiously

"Some, Duke Beckett of the East India Trading Company". Christian said without a care as he took a sip of his wine. Isabella dropped her fork, and felt the piece of meat get stuck in her throat. She began to cough incontrollably, James quickly reacted by giving her a glass of water. Tears began to form in her eyes. Brenna exchanged looks with Nickolas. What was wrong with their mother? James took Isabella into his arms and excused himself. Isabella was whispering something into his ear, "Not again".

"Well, that was odd." commented Robin who was a little shaken by her mum's reaction.

"What sort of duke?" Brenna asked, ignoring her mother's dramactic scene. She has yet to know what has happened in the past.

"An arrogant man, who has no sense of temperance for propriety and is painfully sarcastic." replied Christian.

"Hmm, this will be interesting to see how it all plays out. To see a duke of power who hates all who posses inheritance." Brenna let her sweet melodic laugh fill the air, a laugh that resembled her mothers. She was surprised to know someone like this existed in the elite society. Christian and Nickolas looked at eachother from across the table, knowing the dangers if they meet.

"Yes well, I have no interest in dealing with the man, but it is most likely my father will make me, for he is a partner in the comapany".

"Good luck". added Nickolas, for he was glad he will be busy with his navy duties to even have time to tend to the duke. But he will see what happens, wait to see what kind of impact Duke Beckett will have on the elite society of Port Royal...


	6. A few weeks later

Chapter 6: A Few weeks later

The clouds above Port Royal were dark and gloomy. No trace of sunshine whatsoever, it was very rare at this time of season. Fort Charles was very busy, preparing for the arrival of Duke Beckett, his ship was about to dock at any moment. People were gathered around to see who might this Duke be, how does he look like, if he resembled his father. What kind of a man was he? This was all a msytery to the people of Port Royal who are excitedly awaiting the arrival of the powerful man.

Within moments, the HMS Century docked. The plank was dropped, endless trunks being brought down along with a long line of butlers,servants,and assistants. The people in the crowds scanning to see a glimpse of Duke Beckett. Soon enough, a lean young man of average height elgantly strolled down the plank with a cane in hand. His brown rich luscious curls that reached his shoulder shined even though the sun was not shining, it came with its own shine. His eyes as dark and grey as the coulds above him. Every young woman in the crowd practically swooned at the sight of him as his silk black attire commanded attention. His face handsomely chisled, his cheekbones high and prominant. Duke Jude Beckett was the god of all gods, putting Zues at the bottom.

But what surprised people the most was his look of boredome upon his face.

As Jude reached the bottom he snapped his fingers for his most trusted assistant, Mr.Harris.

"Yes my lord?" asked Mr.Harris. He was always by his duke's side, his right hand one might say.

"Why is everyone staring, haven't they seen a duke before?" said Jude in a very annoyed tone. He hated the gawking, people act so idiotic when doing that.

"Not one such as yourself, sir". replied Mr. Harris grining.

"I suppose so". sighed Jude. "Let make our to Fort Charles".

Jude followed his assistant to the carriage that awaited on the side, Mr.Harris quickly opened the door for him and he settled himself in.

* * *

James was calmly going over a few maps, making outlines and what not. Nickolas was studying a few reports on the conditions of the ships. They had no idea that Duke Beckett was going to arrive, they had been so busy with work and keeping the island in order that the arrival of the powerful Duke was forgotten. They were both stirred from their focus when a sudden knock pounded the door.

"Come in". said James not looking up from his map.

"Admiral Norrington, he has arrived". announced Leutinant Greyson

"Who?" James furrowed his brows, while Nickolas looked up from the leather parchment he had been studying so intently.

"Duke Jude Beckett". replied Leutinant Greyson, a bit annoyed with the arrival.

"Very well, come along Nickolas". James stood and gathered his coat. Nickolas put the parchment down and did the same.

Jude looked around his new office, with a distasteful look on his handsome face. Everything was dusty and old. Clearly the office was not used or visited in years, but what caught Jude's attention was the large world map on the wall. He knew who his father was, it didn't seem to catch his attention that much. Jude knew how much power his father and mother had, they were in good terms with King George. But he would use such power to his advantage.

"Mr. Harris!" Jude snapped his fingers.

"Yes sir?"

"I do not want to deal with buisness matters at the moment, instead have someone clean this mess up." said Jude as he tossed an old book aside. "Oh,and fetch me some brandy".

"Of couse sir". Mr.Harris bowed and left the room with all haste, not watching where he was going he bumped into James. "My apologies sir, I did not see you".

James looked down at the short man with a stern look. "Don't let that happen again". Mr.Harris bowed quickly and left the office.

"Good morning, you must be the famous Admiral James Norrington". greeted Jude as he stood to shake James's hand.

James shook his hand, it was cold as stone. "Yes and this is my son, Nickolas Norrington". Nickolas stepped forward and eyed Jude up and down, Christian was right he did seem very arrogant, but yet fascinating.

"Pleasure to meet you". Jude nodded towards Nickolas.

"As is mine". replied Nickolas

"My apologies for not having your office ready, there has been a lot of work to be done. I will have someone leave this place spotless". said James.

"No need Admiral, I already ordered my assistant Mr.Harris to do that". smirked Jude. James only nodded, he could really care less about this Duke. Nickolas, on the other hand was fascinated about hearing about all the places Jude has been to. He wanted to hear more.

"We must be off to attend to other matters, my men are at your disposal". said James

"Thank you". replied Jude. He watched as James and Nickolas left the office, no doubt that Nickolas resembled his father in every way. Jude was eager to learn more about the core family of Port Royal that everyone in court kept talking about at every gathering. Especially about James and Isabella's children. Jude sat back in his chair and twisted his "B" ring that once belonged to his father, smirking to himeself. He will make sure to have an impact on the elite group of the island...he will make it a season that no one will forget.


	7. Robin's Garden Gala

Chapter 7: Robin's Garden Gala

The days went by; everyone in Port Royal was counting the days to Robin's annual Spring Gala at her mother's retreat Fluers de Belle. Everyone was also scrambling to get an invitation to this exclusive event. Isabella received many calls and invites to afternoon tea dates. She was tired of it all but did not dare once show it. Robin was very busy preparing for the party so she could not take on these invites. So, much to Brenna's dismay, she had to accompany her mum on these wretched gatherings.

She sat with her mum in her own little world, constantly trying to pay attention to what the ladies were babbling about. How refined their lives were. They had little trouble. Their life was that of ease. It was tremendously boring to Brenna. To sit, all dolled up, only to be gawked at and whispered about if one small mistake came about was not the life she longed for.

What Robin was also preparing a play for her guests. Robin had her friends in the play, but she needed something. Someone was missing in her little theatre.

Brenna.

She wanted her sister to take part in this grand event. It was quite possible, as no one had seen much of her but the women, that maybe this could catch a suitor's eye. It sister was aging faster than they could grasp. Most women Brenna's age were bound for the alter or bearing children. Plus, with Brenna's innocent and bored charm, the men were to surely love her. Or if not, at least one was.

Robin was pacing back and forth in her room, waiting for Brenna to arrive.

"You asked for me?" Brenna soft voice echoed through the room.

Robin turned suddenly, a bit startled. "Yes, yes please sit."

"Alright but lets make this brief, I want to read before the sun sets."

Robin ignored the remark about reading making a note to chide her for it later and fluttered open her fan to wave it with haste. She was a bit nervous of the reaction Brenna might take. She knew her sister hated these parties, but she needed someone else and it would be nice to have her up on stage and perform like her mum and sister. "Well, Brenna...I...I-"

"Spit it out Robin." Brenna growled impatiently.

"I...um...I was thinking if you would like to be in my play for the garden gala...please?" Robin gave Brenna her puppy dog eyes, knowing that it would work. If it worked on James, it would certainly work on Brenna, for she was exactly like him.

Brenna sighed and pondered it for a few moments. She really didn't want to go or do this, but it was for Robin, "What is in it for me?"

"A rich husband."

Brenna sneered and was about to refuse when Robin was quick to make and offer Brenna could not possibly deny. "I will get you out of corsets without mum knowing."

"Hmm…what is the play about?" Brenna raised her brow curiously as she flipped through her book that she had brought with her.

"Mermaids, of course." Robin smirked playfully.

Brenna had a fondness towards mermaids, her childhood fantasies. She also liked the idea of getting out of a corset. "Deal."

"But, you have to at least wear a corset the day of the garden gala".

Brenna groaned. "Fine."

"Wonderful, now lets go to rehearsal". Robin stood and took Brenna's hand before she could protest.

But Brenna was faster than her sister and oddly much stronger. She tugged on her hand making Robin spin around. Brenna pointed to her corseted waist. Robin let out a heavy sigh and turned her sister around, untying the back and various pieces of her simply gown. It took almost an hour to disguise her without a corset, but Robin's talent was a wonder. They both went on, Brenna with her bored face and Robin with her accomplished one of smiles.

* * *

Finally the day arrived. Fluers de Belle looked absolutely fabulous, the different color flowers made the garden look like a rainbow. Cherry blossom trees bloomed all around, while small lanterns hung from their branches. The cream colored tents were already filled with guests who were enjoying fine delicacies of meats, fruits of the sea, soups, and other various foods to satisfy their stomachs. As some guests walked about the endless gardens, which one could easily get lost in without even knowing, others stood in groups sipping on the finest champagnes that were only brought out once a year. Water fountains gushed galore with clear sparkling water with floating candles making the water reflect shimmering light. At the end of the tents were decorative pastries for everyone to enjoy. Small cakes, of pleasurable flavors, some spiked with the best aphrodisiacs, and fresh fruits and fountains of all chocolates. It was the place to be this fine spring evening...

All the women twirled to music with their secret crushes, all manner of colors whizzing past as if they themselves floated in the air. The men wore their best suites and all the women were vouching for their affection. But all eyes were on the main family who wore more wealth on their skins than did any other family.

As James, Isabella, Robin, and Nickolas greeted the endless guests, they did not notice Brenna missing, until someone pointed it out.

"I dear say Admiral, where is your youngest daughter?" Baron Devonshire asked as he took a sip of his sparkling champagne.

James turned to Robin. "Actually yes, where is Brenna?"

"Oh, she is getting ready for tonight's performance". replied Robin giving Baron Devonshire a gentle smile.

The entire evening everyone was waiting to see Admiral and Duchess Norrington's youngest daughter. They were all very curious to see how she looked like, though only a few women have seen Isabella's little jewel that she kept hidden from the world. Of course people whispered and gossiped about why James and Isabella had not fully brought out Brenna into the fine glittering world of the eliite society. It was their duty to do so.

Brenna paced back and forth behind the stage. She did not want to do this, although she was relieved that her costume made her unrecgonizable. It was better because after the performance no one would vouch for her attention and endlessly praise her. She would be gawked at and have to stand around to talk with boring people of the elite.

"Robin". Nickolas entered hastly to look for his sister and wish her luck.

"Yes?" Brenna turned and embraced Nickolas warmly.

"Everyone is asking mum and father about you, Robin bought you some time though".

"She must, I am doing this all because of her. And, because of her I am wearing this corset!" Brenna practically yelled making all the other young ladies turn. She smiled at them, making them turn away from her bright smile.

"You look beautiful, but don't worry that new duke just arrived and everyone is busy vouching for his attention". smiled Nickolas. He kissed the top of Brenna's head. "Good luck dear baby sister". With that he spun around and headed out into the glorious party.

* * *

The crowd soon settled down and sat in the chairs that faced the stage. In the front row of course was, James,Isabella, and Nickolas. Also to join the core family was non other than the guest of honor...Duke Jude Beckett, who was dressed with all the elegance and grace of a prince. His grey eyes had a certain sparkle tonight.

As the curtain opened up for the first part of the performance all eyes fell upon Robin who was the lead of the little play. People were enchanted by her, her siren voice, Isabella certainly taught her well. But Jude's eyes fell on someone who was at a distant corner of the stage, her simple beauty managed to catch the young duke's attention. She sang along with all the other women, but her melodic voice seemed to overpower all the young ladies voices on the stage.

Jude leaned close to the Baroness sitting beside him. "Who is that adorable creature?" He whispered.

"I have absolutely no idea, someone I have not seen before I am sure". replied the Baroness. As the Baroness changed the subject and pointed to her daughter, Jude paid no attention to what she was saying, his eyes were glued to the little beauty tucked away in the corner. She lured him in with her siren voice. Jude was deterimed to find out who she was and possibly charm her...

* * *

A/N: Well Jude is so determined to see who it was! LOL! Sorry for keeping you waiting, more to come! Thanks MadameDecficit1793 for her wonderful help! Please R&R!-Michelle 


	8. Impressions

Chapter 8: Impressions

After the play finished, everyone erupted into praises and cheers. They all went up to James and Isabella, telling them what a wonderful artistic daughter they had. A few moments later Robin came out into the crowd to be praised upon. She was content that everyone enjoyed it. Jude swiftly made his way up to Robin and Isabella.

"A pleasure to finally meet the most talked about Duchess in court". Jude bowed gracefully sweeping Isabella's hand up to his lips.

Isabella just gave Jude a cold smile. She did not like the fact that he was the son of Lord Beckett, its like her nightmare cameback. But she has yet to know, Jude is the very opposite of his father. He may seem arrogant, but in the inside he hates this elite society, it bores him to the core. Jude is most different than most men. Someone one would encounter rarely, but he put up with all this as a promise to his mother, Charlotte whom he adored.

"Good evening Duke Beckett". Isabella cringed just as that name came out of her lips. "And how is your mother doing?"

Jude eyes hit the floor, but he quickly hid his emotion, just like he was taught to. "Unfortunatly, my mother passed away when I was twelve".

Isabella suddenly felt bad for how cooly she greeted him, but that did not change the hatred she had for Jude's father and she still saw something in Jude that she did not trust. "Oh, I am sorry to hear that".

"No worries, she has taught me well and she will always be with me". smirked Jude as he turned to Robin. "Ah and you must be the hostess of such a grand event".

"I am my lord". Robin bowed with charm, placing her right hand over her heart. "I hope you are enjoying yourself".

"Very much indeed". Jude let his melodic laugh make some of the ladies turn and swoon at the sound of his voice.

"If you will excuse me, I have to tend to something of utmost urgency". Isabella bowed and excused herself.

Isabella made her way gracefully through the crowd of people to James, who was in a conversation with Baron Devonshire.

"Darling". Isabella took hold of his arm gently. James turned and smirked at Isabella, glad to see her be at his side.

"Is something wrong?" asked James.

"No, everything is fine. But um...have you seen Brenna anywhere?" Isabella turned to scan the endless sea of people who were dancing, drinking, and enjoying themselves like there was no tomorrow.

"No I have, perhaps she is behind the stage, let's go look". James took Isabella's hand and led her to the stage.

Brenna was gazing out the window from her room. She was glad she escaped from the elite group. She was in no mood to hear the boring conversations, and the gossip. The eilte were crucial, one had to be careful on what they did or said, even what they wore. One would never know what was said after they left the room. Brenna was just sick of it. To her they had no life. She sat back on the blue silk sofa and began to read, she lost herself in the world of freedom of pirates and soon enough...drifted off to dream of her carefree life.

Jude looked everywhere for the young lady he saw tucked away in the corner during the performance. She was a mystery to Jude, that is why he was itching to meet her. _Who is she? _He thought to himself, he has never seen anyone like her before. One thing was for sure, she belonged to one of the elite families of Port Royal at least that narrowed it down a bit. But, what family? Many questions clouded Jude's mind as he kept a wheather eye out for this mystery girl.

* * *

By the end of the week, Isabella had managed to host a small intimate get together at Fluers de Belle. The garden gala was a success, this little gathering was just another celebration of its success. Only a few were invited, The Drakes, Baron and Baroness Devonshire, and the newly arrived family from England. The Hartwells. Austen Hartwell was a wealthy merchant, he had a wife and a charming daughter named Georgianna Hartwell. Pretty little thing she was, blue eyes as deep the ocean. Her skin pale, pink lips and her blonde tresses were swept up in an elegant tower. Her light pink dress shimmered in the flicker of the candles.

Brenna nudged Nickolas under the table as he stared intently at Georgianna who was conversing with Isabella. Georgianna was kind, graceful, elegant and very adorable. She quickly won James and Isabella's heart. Maybe even Nickolas' too.

"You fancy her". Brenna smirked playfully as she took a small bite of her cake.

Nickolas turned to Brenna, trying to hide his smile, but failed. "I might be just fond of her"

"No you like her, you have that same look of love in your eyes when father looks at mum". replied Brenna rolling her eyes. Sometimes Nickolas just could not see what was in front of him.

"Are you always this observant?" Nickolas raised his brow

"Do you always ask questions". Brenna replied back sitting back on her chair.

"Never mind". Nickolas stood and headed to were Georgianna was sitting and offered her a walk around the gardens.

Brenna excused herself from the table and headed to a different route out to the gardens. As she walked along, she looked about the trees. She suddenly got a bright idea, if she climbed the tree...perhaps she could look out into the sparkling sea. She smirked and began to climb. She was careful with her footing, praying that she would not fall. Because if she did then her mother will have a fit.

She finally reached the top and was content that the branch was strudy to support her weight. She settled herself and looked out into the open sea, where she wishes to be at this very moment, to feel the spray of the water on her cheeks. To have the wind bellow out her loose tresses, and to feel the sun shine on her skin.

A few moments later, Isabella looked around the table for Brenna.

"Has anyone seen Brenna?" Isabella asked, why was she disappearing so much.

"She was here earlier", replied Robin.

"I will go look for her, I think I might know where she is". Christian stood and left with all haste to find Brenna.

* * *

He walked through the endless gardens, searching high and low. Until he finally found his desire contently up in the tree.

"What can't you do?" Christian asked fascinated by her even more.

"Not be a dissapointment to my parents." replied Brenna she was expecting for him show up.

"You are far from that. They just want you to marry." sighed Christian

"And I have made it perfectly clear that I will not!" Brenna giggled as she begins to climb higher.

"You will have to someday... and it might just be me!" Christian joked, but not fully. In a way he really hope for dear Brenna to become his wife.

"Ha! I'd like to see you convince my father!"

Christian glances back at James who was sipping champagne and talking to Jax. "Alright". Christian begins to make his way over to James. Brenna panics and perfectly flies out of the tree. Christian begins to run as does Brenna.

Everyone was to busy gossiping about this and that, when Brenna and Christian arrive panting. Brenna clearly not knowing how she looked, had leaves in her hair loose from Isabella tight pins she had placed on earlier that evening.

"James". gasped Christian

"Father". Brenna began to cough

"I must speak with-"

Christian was cut off by Brenna. "He must speak with no one. He is dilerious and needs to lie down." At this Robin being all motherly decides to take Christian to the parlor to rest, he seemed like he was about to faint.

"Come along Christian". Robin led him to the foyer, he turned and glared at Brenna, she just smiled.

Isabella was not at all to happy and quickly takes Brenna by the hand. "Excuse us".

Brenna expected what her mother was about to do. "What is the matter, they are just family and friends. They always seem me like this".

"Yes but the hartwells are not Brenna! Besides...you must impress." Isabella began picking the leaves out of Brenna's hair.

"Why? " asked Brenna as she pushed her mother's hand.

"Brenna, stop. If Georgianna's parents think we are insane they will not allow her to marry nickolas."

"They could care less if we were as batty as King George! They only care about our name!" snapped Brenna

"This is all very true cherie, but there is one more reason why you must impress." replied Isabella

"which would be?"

"Christian."

"What about him?"

Isabella sighed and gripped Brenna's shoulders. "We have reason to believe that he will ask your father for your hand in marriage."

* * *

A/N: Uh oh! What will happen next? Stay tuned for more! 


	9. Restless Minds

Chapter 9: Restless Minds

Jude leisurely sat at his grand desk, with a small crystal glass of brandy in hand. Ever since Robin's garden gala, that girl was on his mind. Is she the daughter of a Baron, Lord, Duke, Comte, a wealthy merchant, perhaps someone who holds high authority in the Royal Navy. So many questiones swarmed around his head that it made it spin. All of this stress caused him to become frustrated with himself than ever before. Why does he care so much about this insignificant woman who can easily be just like all the other elite ladies? Why is she on his mind, making it restless.

"Because there is something in her". Jude grumbled to himself. No woman has ever had him like this. As he took another sip of brandy, an idea came into his head. "Mr.Harris!"

In one quick rush, Mr. Harris stood before Jude. "Yes, my lord?"

"Call off all my buisness meetings, including the one with Admiral Norrington". Jude stood and motioned for Mr.Harris to put on his deep green silk jacket.

"Very well my lord, but I don't think Admiral Norrington will be pleased to hear that". replied Mr.Harris as he handed Jude his cane.

"He could care less. Admiral Norrington is a patient man. In fact what I will be doing will be worth his while". smirked Jude as he gathered his black tricorn hat.

"What will be worth his while sir, if you do not mind me asking?" asked Mr.Harris raising his brow.

"I will be hosting a ball, like no one has ever seen on this Island. The only one who is my true competitor is Miss Robin Norrington, I must say the young lady certainly knows how to host a party. She will make waves in the english court." replied Jude.

"Do you wish for me to let him know now?"

"Yes, I need you to accompany me, there is much to get done if the ball is to be held tonight". said Jude. His plan was to be set in motion, he will invite all the elite society. Hopefully that young lady might show up and Jude can find out who she is. And also what better excuse to have a ball.

* * *

The Norrington woman were gathered in Isabella's apartments, as endless silk ribbon shoes,jewels,dresses of all colors,and fans filled Isabella's sitting parlor. Robin and Isabella were looking at the dresses, requesting different colors,trying on endless shoes. Brenna simply sat back and just read her book, nothing really caught her eye. She rolled her eyes as she saw Robin stare at herself in the mirror.

"Mum, how do you like this color?" Robin tried on a deep purple dress and turned to face Isabella, who was looking at jewels.

"Yes, the color is very nice". replied Isabella as she smiled at her.

"May I be excused?" groaned Brenna, she wanted to get some fresh air. The various perfumes and the stuffiness from all the silk was taking all the fresh air.

"Wait, Brenna. I need you to try on a few gowns...please". said Isabella as she tried on a bracelet. "It won't take much of your time".

"Very well". replied Brenna as she went over to where Isabella had picked out a few gowns. Brenna was content to at least see one light chemise gown, but the rest were all decked out in elegance.

"Duchess Norrington". Estrella came in with an invitation in hand.

"Yes". said Isabella as she motioned Estrella to come to her. "What is this?" Isabella questioned as she was handed the envelope.

"An invitation , madame". replied Estrella. Isabella opened it and scanned over the invitation. She sighed, it was from Duke Jude Beckett. She was in no mood to go to that palace, it would bring back horrible mermories. But they must attend.

"Is my husband home?" asked Isabella.

"Yes, madame".

"Robin, Brenna it appears we have a ball to attend to tonight, I suggest you best start getting ready". said Isabella as she made her way out the door and headed for James's study.

"Wonderful, now, can I get these in gold". said Robin as she lifted one of the feathers.

"Great". grumbled Brenna as she buried herself further in her book, while thinking of a way on how to get out of this. She was in no mood to go to another ball and face Christian.

* * *

Isabella tapped her way into James's study, she gently walked over to his desk and layed the invitation right in front of him. James looked up from his charts.

"What is this?" He asked curiously.

"This". Isabella fluttered her fan open in annoyance. "is an invitation to Duke Beckett's ball tonight".

"Tonight, so thats the reason why he called off our meeting". added James as he read the invite.

"As much as I do not wish to attend, we must go". said Isabella. "I...I don't know if I could handle being there". Isabella sat down on the chair, still fanning herself. But one thing she learned was to hide her emotions in this crucial world of the elite.

James kneeled down before her, taking her hands into his. "I will be there with you, besides this is their son. _He_ is dead, and will never come to torment us again". James reassured her as he kissed her lips lightly. "Everything will be alright".

"I just don't want history to repeat itself with our children, I want them to live happily."

"They do live happily, we raised them well. Robin is the most adored young lady on the island, Nickolas is already ready to take my place,and our little Brenna is growing up to be a wonderful person." replied James. "Nickolas has already asked for Georgianna's hand in marriage".

"Really, thats wonderful news. When will he ask her?' Isabella beamed. She was so thrilled for her beloved son.

"He said he will wait for the oppertune moment".

"Well I hope everything goes well for him". replied Isabella, she wrapped her arms around James's neck. "I must be off to get ready".

"Very well, I will accompany you". smirked James as he led Isabella to his apartments.

* * *

Jude took a good look in the mirror. He smirked as he saw his reflection. Decked down with an all black suit made of the finest material imported from France,looking like a god.He was confident that if this young lady arrives she would not be able to resist to greet him. This plan was sure to work. It was the perfect chance to get to know her. Although he would have to endure the whole boring elite,eating,drinking his fine champagne and food. It would be worth his while, and possibly form some possible buisness allies that might just make the company more powerful.

"My lord, all the guests have arrived". said Mr.Harris from the doorway.

"Let the games begin". Jude smirked deviously and made his way swiftly to the grand event...

* * *

A/N: Ah sorry for thr cliffie! I will be back with more! Keep up your reviews! 


	10. Jude's Ball

Chapter 10: Jude' s Ball

Beckett manor was decked out in its grand splendor. The ballroom resembled the hall of mirrors from the palace of Versailles. Guests already filled the gardens,parlor,and grand ballroom; where the women and men twirled to an upbeat jig. Some were sipping chanpagne, while others talked and whispered about Duke Beckett's palace, which was not opended up till now. Beckett palace was on lock down ever since Lord Cutler Beckett died, and Duchess Charlotte returned back to England to Kingston manor, were Jude grew up in.

As much as Jude enjoyed how the palace turned out for tonight's ball, he truly hated this place. Something about it just made his blood run cold. But alas, everything was going well. The elite group will be certainly talking about this for months to come. Duke Beckett's ball will be the social event of the season.

Endless carriages kept filling up the small dirt road leading up to the golden french doors. Many towns people were awaken by the roars of cheers,laughter,and the loud orchestra that continuosly played to the requests of all the quests. Gambling tables filled the parlor, people betting their money as if it was just a few pounds. Woman were enjoying the fine little pasteries, while sipping sherry. A few of the men gawking at the young women as they smiled and drank from their delicate glasses.

The core family had already arrived, people were vouching for James and Isabella's attention. Robin was dancing with Comte Hatfileld, newly arrived from England. And Nickolas was already dancing with Georgianna Hartwell, his intended. As they twirled about, everyone stared and started to whisper about their possible marriage. Many said that Georgianna would make the perfect wife for Nickolas.

Annalise Greyson was in the parlor sipping sherry and enjoying the company of her friend Gabrielle.

"Annalise have you heard about Admiral Norrington's son?" beamed Gabrielle with excitement.

"No, what?" Annalise hid her feelings for Nickolas in front of her friends and family. It was her secret, her bruden to bear.

"He will propose to Miss Georgianna Hartwell soon". replied Gabrielle "Don't they make a lovely couple".

"Um...I...yes, they do. I...will you excuse me for a bit". Annalise had to leave her freinds sight for she could not hold back her tears any longer. She ran out to the nearest door that led out to the garden.

She could not believe it, the man she loved was about to marry another. How was she going to deal with this pain. It was as if they plunged a dagger into her heart. And her tears were her blood.

Annalise quickly wiped her tears when she heard someone come out into the veranda that was above her.

"Beautiful night, is it not Nickolas?"

"Very beautiful indeed. You know the moon was full, like this when my parents met." smirked Nickolas. Annalise tried to keep herself quiet, but she wanted to scream at the top of her lungs. She decided to leave for she could not take anymore pain.

"Your parents are very wonderful people, lovely couple. When they just stare at eachother, one could see the love in their eyes." Georgianna whispered. She gently placed her hand on top of Nickolas's hands."I want a love like that".

"As do I my dear Georgianna". Nickolas picked up her hand and brought up it to his lips. "Which is why, I have a question to ask you". He held onto her hand tightly

"What do you wish to ask?" Georgianna's heart was beating faster, she clutched her free hand onto her corseted stomach.

"Georgianna Hartwell, will you do me the honor of becoming my bride?" Nickolas smirked at her, watching her intently as he waited for her answer.

"I..um...I". She was speechless.

"Say yes my little love, I love you". Nickolas kissed her rosy cheek.

"Yes...yes I will marry you". Georgianna let her melodic laugh fill the warm air of the cairbbean wheather.

Nickolas laughed as well and scooped her up into his arms and spun her around. "Oh, this is for you". He gently put her down and took out a small red velvet box, inside was a blue sapphire heart shaped ring.

Georgianna gasped at the size of the ring. "Nickolas its beautiful". She admired it as Nickolas slipped it on her finger.

"It belonged to my grandmother, Lila Swann. My grandfather, Alexander gave it to her." replied Nickolas

"What is this, dear Nickolas Norrington is engaged". Jude casually strolled in.

"Yes, we are. Duke Beckett this is my fiancee, Georgianna Hartwell". replied Nickolas as he was surprised to see Jude.

"Please to meet you Miss Hartwell". Jude bowed and kissed her hand. "Lucky young lady you have become".

"Thank you sir, and I must say this is a beautiful home". smiled Georgianna

"Very kind, but it is all the beautiful young women, including yourself that make this godforsaken palace seem radient". laughed Jude. "Come, we must annouce this splendid news."

* * *

Jude swiftly made his way to the center of the ballroom. All the young ladies swooned as he smirked. He cued for the music to stop and grabbed a glass of champagne.

"My dear ladies and getlemen, it appears that our very own Nickolas Norrington will be getting married to the lovely Miss Georgianna Hartwell". announced Jude "Cheers to the new couple of Port Royal".

Everyone erupted into cheers. Meanwhile Jude just smiled and wondered where this young lady might be, how come she has not made an appearance...where could she be? Jude was very upset behind his radient smile. He had to put up with this group of arrogant people, all for her. Some way, somehow he needed to meet her. He continued to smirk while drowning himself in more champagne. This young woman was getting the best of him. But she will not get away that easily...

In a far away corner, Annalise stood watching as Nickolas floated around the ballroom with his fiancee. Annalise's heart was shattered in pieces, like the glass on the floor that someone had dropped in their druken state. She turned and headed outside to the gardens, leaving her heart behind for Nickolas...

* * *

A/N: Aww poor Annalise! Poor sexy Jude, he did this all for a certain girl...but mark my words this is just getting started. Update soon to come, PLEASE R&R! Luv Ya!! 


	11. Gathering Information

Chapter 11: Gathering Information

Brenna contently sat on the swing in the gardens of Norrington manor. With another book in hand; she escaped from her mother and sister, who had company over again. Ladies of the elite, that Brenna did not want to deal with. They would hound her with so many mindless questions on why she did not attend Duke Beckett's ball. Fortunately for Brenna, she thought up of faking a stomach ache, and to Isabella's dismay it worked on James. Isabella did not want to argue or deal with it, for they were already an hour late, so she agreed with letting Brenna stay.

As Brenna turned the page of her book, she did not hear the light footsteps of her brother Nickolas.

"Brenna!" He called out with excitment. Nickolas had yet to tell his little sister of his engagement to Georgianna Hartwell.

"Over here". She replied.

Nickolas kneeled down before her and pushed her book down. "How are you feeling, though I know you faked it to get out of the ball last night. Really, I have absolutely no idea how father did not see that you were lieing through your teeth. But I guess he did not want his little angel being tossed around so many unworthy suitors."

"I guess so. Anything scandolous happen last night?". asked Brenna without a care as she continued to read.

"No, not really. Except". Nickolas took the book from her hands and shut it. Brenna glared at him as he tossed the book aside. "I asked Georgianna Hartwell to marry me".

"Oh, that sounds wonderful. What did she say?"

"She accepted, I would have liked it if you were there when Duke Beckett announced it". Nickolas looked away for a moment.

"Sorry". Brenna muttered under her breath.

"Don't worry, you are here now." Nickolas turned his gaze back to his sister and smirked. "Christian was asking for you".

"Hmmm, I am not surprised." Brenna stood and retrieved her book.

Nickolas took it from her once again. "Brenna, give the poor lad a chance. He really likes you and I am sure he will make a good husband".

"Must we talk about this, I get this conversation from father, mum, Robin, and now you...who else will I be getting it from...Estrella!" Brenna sighed in frustration.

"No, listen...I am just saying". replied Nickolas sympathetically.

"Well don't!" yelled Brenna

"Very well, I won't torture you any longer". Nickolas embraced his little sister and kissed the top of her hair.

"I will miss you". Brenna began to tear up, realizing that Nickolas will start a new life.

"So will I dear baby sister, but you will always be welcome to my home when mum is driving you mad". Nickolas smiled. "Even the fort...deal".

"I will hold you to that". laughed Brenna quietly as she held on tighter to her big brother. Her hero.

* * *

Jude strummed his long elegant fingers on the desk in frustration. He was very angry that this young lady did not show up. How can some young lady from the elite decline an invitation to an exclusive ball like this. He just could not understand this frustrating woman she was proving to be. Some way, somehow, he needed to get more information.

Jude stood and poured himself a drink, deep in thought. First elite family came to his mind...the Norringtons. While in England, the court was talking endlessly about Port Royal's powerful family. Isabella and James Norrington have three children. Two young ladies, and one son. He has only met two of the Norrington children, Nickolas and Robin. So he came to the conclusion...one young lady was missing. Who could she be? Was it her that did not make an appearance last night?

As he continued to ponder this, Leutinant Greyson came into his office.

"My lord, I have brought a few parchments that need your signiture". Greyson made his way over to Jude, handing him the parchments.

"Certainly". replied Jude as he took the parchments to the desk and began scribbling away. "Leuitinant Greyson, I understand you are very well aquainted with Admiral Norrington and his family".

"Yes sir." Leuitinant Greyson furrowed his brows in confusion.

"And you know all his children?"

"Yes sir, why... is there a problem".

Jude pressed his seal on the wax that he had poured onto the paper. "No, its just that I was only introduced to two of them. Robin and Nickolas Norrington. Who is this other child?"

"Oh, yes...a young lady by the name of Brenna Lila Norrington. She was not at the ball last night, apparently she was filling very ill". replied Lueitinant Greyson, still bewildered by Jude's sudden interest in the Admiral's family.

"So I take it that Brenna is the one I have not met?" Jude smirked as he said her name. He liked the sound of it.

"Yes".

"What is she like?" Jude asked curiously.

"Well she is very quiet, but kind nonetheless. Very respectable young lady, very intellegent like her father. The man who marries her will be very lucky indeed, she is a fine breed". replied Greyson. After a few moments if silence, Greyson decided to ask why he took such an interest. "Pardon my intrusion sir, but why the sudden interest?"

"Just curious, Leuitinant Greyson. I would have thought she would have presented herself at last night's ball, being the daughter of a duchess, I would assume she would have intorduced herself." retorted Jude. She was the daughter of Port Royal's beloved duchess.

"Brenna Norrington rarely makes appearances at social gatherings. The only times I have met her is when she visits Admiral Norrington". commented Leutinant Greyson.

"Ah I see, well thank you for your information, you may take your leave". Jude handed him the parchments and watched Lueitinant Greyson leave.

He sat back in his chair, while sipping more brandy. He smirked. "Brenna Norrington, we will have to find a way to meet".


	12. Disquises

A/N: Hello!! Happy Friday! Well, thank to all who review, as you all know you make my day when you review so keep doing it! Anywho here is more...Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 12: Disquises

Soon after Isabella finished with all her guests, she recieved another invitation. She rolled her eyes, who could it be the this time? Baroness Devonshire, Lady Heathcliffe, what other elite lady would be calling on her now. No matter how gracious and true of a lady Isabella was, she sometimes became very annoyed with this. Hopefully it was not a call to another afternoon tea. Isabella carefully made her way to the small flower printed settee that was in front of her vanity. She carefully tore the envelope open.

Another invite to Duke Beckett's home...a masquerade ball.

Isabella sighed in frustration, another ball for the sixth time this month. What on earth is this man trying to do, find a wife? Does he have someone specific in mind? As Isabella was deep in thought, when James came through the door.

"Darling?" James let his velvet voice echo through the room.

"Yes?" Isabella turned and smirked as James made his way over to her. She handed him the invite, like she always did when she recieved one.

"Is this what I think it is? Another ball perhaps?" James began to read it and rubbed his neck.

"Yes, but there is a better theme this time...a masquerade ball". added Isabella

"Hmm, well this sounds interesting. Very well we will make an appearance. Hopefully this will be the last one of the month". stated James as he took off his waist coat and set his sword on the center table.

"Oh, you know you enjoy going to these galas. Besides you get to dance with me...don't you like that?" Isabella wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his sparkling emeralds.

"I do". James whispered as their lips were close together.

After a blissful kiss, Isabella pulled back to breathe. "I must tell the children to best get ready". Isabella stole another kiss from James's lips and headed towards the door.

Before she shut the door, she turned back. "Oh darling and one more thing...Brenna is going tonight".

* * *

Isabella walked into Brenna's room to see her reading her book and Robin sitting next to her eating a few delicious pasteries. Isabella smiled as she layed eyes on her two precious cheries. They looked so at peace that she hated disturbing them.

"Cheries, I have some news for you". Isabella's melodic voice made the two young ladies stop what they were doing to look up into their mum's eyes.

"Yes mum, what is it?" asked Robin eagerly.

"We have been invited to another ball, again...at Duke Beckett's palace". replied Isabella.

"Another ball?" sighed Brenna. This really irritated her to the core. Now what excuse will she find this time, it was getting rather difficult because she already used every single one she could think of.

"Yes...and you will be going this time. Besides I think you might enjoy it". smirked Isabella.

"Why on earth would I enjoy another mindless ball?" sneered Brenna

"Because...it will be a masquerade ball".

"Oh that sounds lovely, I already know what I am wearing!" beamed Robin.

"Wonderful, now I suggest you two start getting ready." Isabella began to walk out, she could feel her little angel's glare burn her back. "Brenna cherie, you will be going tonight, plus I already have a costume ready in your dressing room".

Brenna sighed in frustration and shut her book. She began to mentally prepare herself for the dull night that was to come.

* * *

Jude galently made his way down the grand staircase. He scolded himself; another ball and all for this girl! But he tried to calm himself, one could say he felt rather lucky tonight. Maybe tonight was the night that this little english rose bud might make her grand appearance.

Endless elite people greeted Jude. Praising him for throwing another grand ball, an even better one. As he made his way into the ballroom, he took a glass of champagne. He smirked at all the young women who swooned for him. Looking more handsome than the last ball; gloriously decked out in navy blue and a gold mask covering his chisled face. His eyes were piercing daggers at every gaze he met. He laughed quietly to himself as a few of the young women hastely fluttered opened their jeweled fans.

Jude scanned the room, looking for the Norrington family. He spotted James and Isabella already twirling about the dance floor with grace. Robin was already surrounded by a group of her friends, vouching for her attention. Nickolas was on the veranda with his fiance', Georgianna. Jude sighed in frustration, he could not see the other missing link to the Port Royal's precious family. He decided to continue on with is mission.

On the other side of the ballroom, Brenna sat by a small chair next to the large open windows, getting fresh air. She absolutely hated being around these people. She was bored out of her mind watching the druken well "respectable" men, make complete fools out of themselves. She sighed as she tried to think of a scheme to get home.

"May I have this dance Miss Norrington". Brenna looked up and was glad to see a familiar face...Christian.

She smirked and decided to take him up on his offer. "Yes, that sounds quite agreeable". Christian took her hand and led her to the center of the ballroom.

As Christian twirled Brenna around to the upbeat jig, everyone's gaze fell upon them. They whispered about Christian's pretty little partner. She was the light of the ball, her deep purple and black long sleeve gown swooshed in perfection. Her jade bodice comeplete with tiny little purple crystals to give it a special twinkle with the help of the massive chandelier above them. Her hair up in a elegant tower, shining more than her bodice as jewels embellished her brown tresses. To complete Brenna's eloborate costume was a pair of black wings on the small of her back and a lace dark mask covering her sparkling emeralds. Brenna Norrington was the talk of the ball.

"You wish to fly away...don't you little fairy?" Christian whispered in her ear as he spun her around.

"Yes, I don't understand why they are gawking at me like this!" Brenna hissed.

"Don't you see it...you finally made appearance. Its as if you were some precious jewel hidden away in a safe...hidden from the world". smirked Christian. Brenna rolled her eyes and proceeded with her next elegant step.

Jude eyed the couple. Why was everyone staring at them? He decided to question what was so special about them.

"Pardon me Baroness Devonshire, who is that young lady?" asked Jude casually, trying not to sound eager.

"Oh my dear duke, that is our very own Brenna Norrington". Baroness Devonshire looked at Jude confused, how did he not know who she was?

"Ah I see".

The music finally ended. Brenna bowed gracefully, the way her mother always would. "I am rather tired".

"Shall I fetch you a glass of sherry...perhaps?" asked Christian

"No, no I am fine. But I wish for you to call for a carriage to take me home, I feel as I am about to faint" replied Brenna placing a hand over her heaving chest.

"Very well". Christian began to lead her to the parlor. Jude saw where they were going and began to follow suit.

He kept a close eye on them. Jude began to make his way through the endless crowd that filled the parlor, making it difficult to reach the grand doors. Jude became frustrated as the people continued to block his way to his destinantion.

By the time he reached the door he was already to late. The carriage was already making its way to the large gates of Beckett palace. Jude's temper flared, a small crowd gathered outside to see what the duke was doing outside. Jude gulped down his last bit of champagne and threw the glass across the small dirt road. He was really angry. She was right here, in his home, twirling about in his ballroom, right under his nose...

* * *

A/N: Sorry for making this suspenful, but you will have to wait and see. I promise to update soon, its a three day weekend so expect an update soon! Bare with me please, it gets better! Please R&R! Thanks- Michelle 


	13. Tyrant

Chapter 13: Tyrant

As the sun shined the next day above Port Royal, Brenna happily watched out from the large windows in James's office out into the sparkling ocean. She day dreamed of how life would be aboard a ship, going on daring adventures. Isabella told Brenna about her cousin Elizabeth and the mess she had gotten into with pirates, eversince she was kidnapped by the crew of the Black Pearl many years ago. In the depths her mind Brenna wanted that sense of adventure, she wanted to see all the things that were mentioned in her books.

She sighed as she continued to daydream. Nickolas looked up from his paperwork.

"Is something wrong, Brenna?" he asked curiously. Nickolas thought she would be content to be here.

"Oh nothing, its just that I am bored out of my mind". replied Brenna with a bit of sarcasm in her voice.

"You wanted to come, besides don't you have a book to finish". stated Nickolas as he pointed to the book shelf.

"Already finished it".

"Alright, well what do you wish to do then?" Nickolas somehow regretted asking. She would want to wander around the fort.

"Well, I would like to see the upper level of the fort, please...I have never ventured up there". pleaded Brenna.

"There is a reason why young ladies like yourself should not wander up there. Besides you know father will disapprove, he doesn't even let me venture up there". sighed Nickolas as he put away the leather parchment into the right drawer.

"Yes you have, I remember you said you went up there!"

"When did I say that?" Nickolas furrowed his brows.

"I remember you mentioned it when that new duke arrived...Duke Beckett". replied Brenna with irritation in her voice.

"It was only once, and father told me specifically to keep you from going up there."

"It will just be quick, besides he said he will be gone the entire afternoon". Brenna gave him the look, the look that always worked on James and Isabella. "Where is your sense of adventure?"

"Hidden in a safe place, to keep you out of harms way".

"You know the older you get the more stuffy and boring you become, I swear it." snickered Brenna

"I am not!" Nickolas retorted back in frustration "Alright fine, but if we get into trouble its your head".

Brenna smirked with satisfaction, she quickly tugged on Nickolas's arm and began to lead him where she longed to go to for so long.

* * *

Jude sighed in frustration as he gulped down the last of his hard liquor. He was still very upset over last night. _She_ was right there, under his nose. _How the bloody hell did I miss that? _He asked himself this question the entire day. Only one thing left to do was to call on her, it was the only way.

"My lord, how are you this fine day". greeted Mr.Harris as he came in with more trading reports from the West Indies.

"Bloody irritated thats how I feel!" sneered Jude

"I am sorry my lord, I did not know". Mr.Harris bent his head down for asking such an idiotic question.

Jude turned to Mr.Harris feeling bad at how he replied. "My apologies Mr. Harris, it is not your fault as to why I feel this way".

"No worries my lord, but why are you so uneasy today, if you do not mind me asking?" Mr.Harris raised her brow in confusion.

"_She _was at the ball last night, without me having any idea that I was there!" Jude stood and turned his back to Mr.Harris, facing out into the ocean.

"This msytery lady...right?'

"Yes".

"Did you at least catch her name?"

"_She_ is the daughter of out dear Admiral, Brenna Norrington". replied Jude, once again smirking as her name slipped out of his lips.

"Oh". was all Mr.Harris could say. Admiral Norrington's precious little jewel that was hidden away from the world, thats what all the fuss was about.

Jude turned and rolled his eyes as he saw the leather parchments in Mr.Harris's hands. "Place those on my desk and leave them be. I do not wish to deal with buisness, I need some fresh air to clear my mind".

* * *

Brenna went on as Nickolas had some buisness to tend to, leaving her to explore by herself. Although he told her to wait, she disobeyed and carried on herself. She made her way through the long dark corridors, she felt a cold chill run down her spine. She finally came upon a large dark cherry wooden doors. She took in a deep breathe as she turned the golden handal.

Her breathe suddenly got stuck in her throat as she entered the room.

Brenna was amazed to see the large office, so many gadgets here and there covering it. She could tell that it belonged to someone very powerful, she noticed the grand map on the wall. She floated around, running her long slendor fingers along the endless religious statues from all over the world. She recgonized some from all the books she has read. A small trinket had caught her eye, it was in the far corner of the room. She decided to go and take a closer look at it.

As she gazed at the sparkling trinket, she did not notice anyone else come in.

"Who goes there!" Jude seductive voice echoed through the dark office as he noticed a figure in the far corner of the room. He made his way closer taking a small pistol out from his silk pocket.

Brenna squealed as she heard his voice, dropping the trinket in the process.

"I am sorry I did not know someone would come in, nor know that this office belonged to someone". Brenna placed her hand over her chest, trying to catch her breath.

Jude eyes widened with surprise. Its as if a tyrant had rushed over him. It was _her_. "Miss Brenna Norrington?"

"Yes". Brenna furrowed her brows in confusion. "And you are?"

"Duke Jude Beckett". Jude quickly tossed the small pistol aside and made his way over to her. He took her hand and kissed it. He inhaled her sweet scent.

Brenna bowed elegantly, she was surprised to finally meet this duke the entire island was buzzing about. Not that she cared, but was a bit taken back at how handsome he was. "I apologize for my intrusion Duke Beckett".

"No need to apologize". Jude and Brenna stared at eachother intently, its as if spark was sent through out her entire body.

"Brenna!" Nickolas's voice caused them to shake out of their trance. "There you are, I told you to wait for me". He hissed.

"Sorry". She muttered under her breath.

"I apologize that she disturbed you Duke Beckett".

"She did nothing wrong, I cameback to retrieve something when I found her in here". Jude replied, he could not take his eyes of Brenna.

"Well, we must be off before my father comeback". Nickolas tugged on her arm. "Come along Brenna". He could see how Jude stared at his precious sister and he did not like it at all.

Jude watched as they left the office, he was in total shock. A few moments ago he was angry for not being able to meet her and now he did. A tyrant did wash over him. A tyrant that was Brenna Norrington.

* * *

A/N: Well there you have it! See I told you that the suspense would pay off. Anywho, what will happen next?Hmmm, well R&R to find out! lol! 


	14. Unexpected Guests

Chapter 14: Unexpected Guests

Brenna, James, and Nickolas arrived just in time for dinner that evening. Isabella stood to greet them when they came through the large parlor doors. Brenna rolled her eyes as she noticed Christian sitting next to Robin, chatting away like there was no tomorrow. She did not expect him to be here, quite frankly she was in no mood. Dinner would be full of Christian mentioning marriage, possibly even ask James tonight for her hand in marriage, that is what she was afraid of. She loved Christian, but she did not wish to marry. She has so much to live for, than just to toss a carefree life away. A carefree life that might be full of adventures she wishes to take, and learn new things along the way.

"Brenna, what did you do today at the fort?" asked Isabella as she poured some tea into the fine procelain china teacup.

"Well, I..um-". Brenna had forgotten what she planned to say.

"She finished her book and we walked around the docks, right Brenna". Nickolas immediately dived in, he didn't want to get into trouble.

"Yes we did that, and I met Duke Beckett". replied Brenna

"Duke Beckett?' asked Christian curiously. He did not like the man from the very beginining they mentioned he was coming to Port Royal, let alone now that Brenna met him. He was a Beckett, and he despised them.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Brenna turned to Christian.

"Just, no reason at all". Jude smirked, trying to avoid suspiscion.

"Isn't he handsome Brenna? Every single woman at the ball was swooning at the sight of him.". commented Robin.

"I suppose he is". replied Brenna. Jude did not really catch her eye, she barely met him.

"Oh hush, you know he is". Robin fluttered her fan open and began to giggle.

"Robin". James said in a low warning tone. Robin stopped her giggling.

Brenna snickered as did Nickolas. "Sir, Madame...Duke Beckett has arrived". Estrella announced.

It was Robin's turn to snicker, Brenna just turned to Nickolas. James and Isabella looked at eachother.

"Speak of the devil". Christian muttered under his breath.

Jude strolled in with grace. He made his way over to Isabella and greeted her.

"Duchess Norrington, you have a very lovely home". Jude placed a kiss on her hand.

Isabella managed to smile, she would try a give him a chance. Jude seemed harmless, but that is how his father was in the beginning. "Thank you Duke Beckett, what a lovely surprise".

"Well I wanted to become better aquainted with Port Royal's core family, right Admiral Norrington". Jude turned to James who was standing next to Brenna, almost gaurding his precious little jewel.

"I suppose so, it is better for we can also get to know England's most talked about Duke". replied James with a smug smile.

"Good evening Duke Beckett". Robin bowed like her mum had taught her. Jude smiled at her.

"Good evening Miss Robin, might I say you look very lovely this evening".

"Thank you". smirked Robin.

"Miss Brenna, Nickolas." Jude nodded there way. His eyes lingered on Brenna, her emaralds were gazing back at him.

"Duke Beckett". replied Brenna.

Jude kept his gaze on Brenna. Somehow he could not take his eyes off her, there was more to her than meets the eye. Jude made it his mission to find out what it was, why he was called to her. He would do anything, he would not let anyone stand in his way of what he wanted. Duke Jude Beckett always got what he desired.

"And you must be Christian Drake, I presume". Jude turned to Christian who was still sitting, not caring to stand and greet Jude properly.

"Yes". replied Christian. He did not care about greeting him properly, he seemed like a total rake. He was doing it again, gazing at Brenna.

"Duke Beckett would you do us the honor of joining us for dinner?" James offered politely, although he was not too happy with his arrival, he did not wish to seem rude. Also to prevent a scandal that Isabella would be hounded afterwards, he did not want to put his precious Izzy through it.

"I would be honored". Jude smirked and followed his hosts into the dinning hall.

* * *

Dinner was very awkard. It was not full of laughter and playful jokes they would always make. No, this time it was dead silence. Isabella really could not bring herself to speak with Jude, she did not know how, Was it because Cutler Beckett's blood ran in Jude's, that fact that it was his son. James also felt the same way, but at least tried for proprities sake. He started to ask him about his travels. Brenna looked up from her plate and looked at Jude, who sat across from her, listening intently of his travels.

"Will you travel again soon, my lord?" Christian asked, hoping that Jude would leave Port Royal soon.

"Not for a long time I am afraid. I have a lot of buisness here in Port Royal". Jude smirked as he took a sip of his wine. "And if I do travel, it shall be with my wife at my side, of course when I find a suitable one".

"Very well thought out". added James.

"I agree". replied Nickolas.

"Miss Brenna, do you play any instruments?" Jude asked curiously. She seemed artistic, hopefully this would open a door to his chances of getting to know her better.

"Yes I do, I play the pianoforte and the lute". replied Brenna gazing up to meet his gaze. A gaze that was like a dagger, she could see a hint of jade in his eyes.

"Ah the lute, I must say it is one of my favorite instruments". said Jude. He was surprised that Isabella let her play that instrument. Young ladies of the elitr were only showed how to play the pianoforte and sing, but that was all.

"She plays very well". commented Robin, kicking Brenna gently under the table.

"Really? Well Miss Brenna would you care to play a piece for me after dinner?"

"Certainly". Brenna managed her fake smile, while kicking Robin under the table.

After dinner, everyone made there way into the parlor. Brenna sat in the center of the room with her lute tucked under her arm. She was so thankful to her father for giving it to her. He would always surprise her with something, but the lute was his best surprise yet. She began to strum the strings gently, making the wonderous sound fill the warm parlor. Jude was surprised at the talent she possessed, but she needed more knowledge, somehow Jude knew she yearned to learn more.

Brenna smiled as she strummed the last tune and looked up at her audience. Everyone clapped and cheered for her. Christian quickly stood and kissed Brenna's hand.

"That was wonderful dear Brenna".

Jude glared at Christian, but turned to Isabella afterwards. "Duchess Norrington, your daughter has talent. What would you say if I could tutor her, show her more of art and music, which it is my passion".

Isabella turned to Brenna, who had a glint of hope in her emeralds. It would be another way to escape from the elite world, and she would take any chance she could get.

"Very well, it sounds like a very good idea". replied Isabella.

"Settled then, Miss Brenna I shall see you tomorrow afternoon at Beckett palace".

* * *

A/N: Wow! Lots of tention between Jude and Christian...lol! 


	15. An eventful afternoon

Chapter 15: An eventful Afternoon

Brenna contently dressed herself for the afternoon. She was relieved that she does not have to go with her mum and Robin to Lady Crawling's home this afternoon. She had a very good excuse for not attending...Duke Jude Beckett. She had to admit, she was eager to learn more. To learn about all the fascinating places he has been to, about his adventures and so forth. Brenna was also excited to learn how to play new music, and he can improve her talent. He was a true rare. Hardly any man you would meet in this elite society. He was different and that was what caught her eye.

Isabella quietly tapped into the room. She smirked as she saw Brenna tying on her bow in the back of her dress. Isabella made her way to her and helped her tie it.

"Let me help you with that". She qucikly tied the knot and spun Brenna around to face her.

"Thank you". replied Brenna as she smiled. There were times when Isabella was care free. She would just make you laugh and enjoy every moment. Brenna noticed that her mum was so different when being around the elite people. She was somewhat strict, hid all her emotions from the public. She was like an ice queen. But when she was at home with her family, she was the complete opposite. Brenna absolutely adored that side of Isabella.

"You are welcome". Isabella took a good look at her daughter. "Brenna, please tell me you are wearing a corset".

"Yes mum, I am". sighed Brenna. But she lied, Robin had showed her a trick or two on how to fool anyone that she was wearing a corset.

"Good. it would be entirely inproper of you not to be wearing one". Isabella breathed in relief. "Well, I hope you learn much more with Duke Beckett. Make sure to be back in time for dinner, for your father shall want to see you. You know he did not quite agree with me letting you go".

"I hope I did not cause an argument between you and father". said Brenna worriedly. She rarely saw them even argue, they were always so happy with eachother.

"He did not agree with me, but he will get over it. If there is one thing about your father you should know, is that he can never stay angry with me". laughed Isabella, her sweet tone making Brenna smile.

"I will keep that in mind". replied Brenna. She kissed her mum's cheek and headed off to the duke's palace.

* * *

Jude eagerly awaited Brenna's arrival. He wanted to teach her so many things, she was so fresh, so young and innocent. He wished to teach her of his travels and different types of art, music, and literature. But right now he would start with the lesson of the lute.

"My lord, Miss Norrington has arrived". announced Mr.Harris.

Jude practically leaped from his chair. "Well, what are you waiting for! Send her in". As he stood he fixed his coat, and glanced in the mirror. "Perfect".

Soon enough Brenna entered accompanied by a duenna. James had told Isabella that Brenna will not go to Jude's palace without a duenna. So Isabella asked Brenna's nanny; Mrs. Wickham to accompany her.

"Good afternoon, Duke Beckett". greeted Brenna as she bowed with grace.

"Miss Norrington". Jude proceeded in taking her hand and placing a kiss on it, while inhaling her sweet scent. "Shall we begin with your lessons".

"Yes". replied Brenna as Jude led her into the music room.

As they entered the large dark room; it looked like it had not been used in years. It was very still. A grand pianoforte at the end of the room, facing out the large veranda doors, that led out into the lavish gardens. It reminded Brenna of the gardens of Le Petit Trianon, that Isabella would describe when she told Brenna of her days when she used to live in France. In the center of the room, Brenna noticed to silk french chairs, a stand that held many sheets of music and a lute placed on one of the chairs.

"This way". Jude called out.

Brenna continued to follow suit until she reached the two chairs. Mrs. Wickham took a seat on one of the silk sofas.

"Now, I want you to play these for me. We will start out with the basic and then move on". instructed Jude as he handed her the lute.

"Must we start with the basic, I mean...I can already play a few of these notes." sighed Brenna. The notes were similar to the ones she has played before.

"How do you expect to learn more if you don't start out with the basic". replied Jude.

"I am a fast learner". shot back Brenna. She was intelligent as her father for christs sake!

"Fine...prove it". Jude handed another sheet of music.

She took it, while placing the lute under her arm. She slowly strummed the strings, the low rich melody filling the empty room, making Mrs.Wickham stir from her sleep.

* * *

Jude was a bit taken back. Maybe she was right, best to start with something difficult. But it would have to be more difficult. After an hour of endless playing, she stopped.

"Why have you stopped?" Jude was confused, he was so entranced by her playing, it was like a lullaby to him. He wished that she would not stop, to play forever.

"I have been playing for an hour. Besides I wish to see the gardens". said Brenna as she put the lute down on the chair.

"Won't that freckle your porcelain skin, besides you mother would not approve, I do not wish to upset her". replied Jude.

"I don't see any harm in it. Besides, they're not freckles, they are sun kisses". commented Brenna with a smile.

Jude looked at her, he was mesmerized. Never in his entire court life has he encountered such a young lady. "Very well, shall we".

Brenna led the way. As she walked along the garden paths, she inhaled the sweet scents of the wild flowers. She felt the wind blow on her cheeks, making them rosy with the cold. She was happy to be free from that stuffy room, content to be free for at least a few hours. Brenna turned to her left and spotted a grand oak tree. She quickly made her way to it, deciding to climb it.

Jude quickly followed suit. He was dumbfounded when he saw her begin to climb. _My god she is a diamond in the rough, a true rare one at that!_ He thought to himself.

"Miss Norrington, will you come down. It is not a very good idea".

"What is?" Brenna asked innocently, but she knew what he meant.

"Its pretty obvious, climbing a tree...perhaps". Jude rolled his head back and laughed. "You are very different from your mother and sister, I must say. But why?"

"I don't know, maybe because I have been locked up, kept away from the world, that I wish for freedom". Brenna shrugged as she began to slowly descend from the tree.

Jude caught her hand with hers, making her flinch. She pulled her hand back quickly.

"I think it is time for me to make my way home, for they will be wondering what is delaying me". said Brenna

"Yes, but we shall continue tommorrow. You have much to learn Brenna, much more".

* * *

A/N: Well that went well, don't you think? lol! Brenna is so fascinated with dear Jude, I wonder how all this will play out? You shall see, I have much planned out! Thanks to everyone who reviews, keep it up! And thanks to my buddy "MadameDeficit1793" for her great help. Luv ya's!!! 


	16. Love Triangles

A/N: Sorry for the delay, I have had a lot of homework and have been busy reading. Thanks to all who reviewed, I really appriciate it when you do. So please keep it up! Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 16: Love Triangles 

Annalise contently walked along the docks. Not thinking of anything, well at least tried not to think of what she did not wish to think of. Nickolas was to be married soon, to _someone else_. Although she never really revealed her love for him, she loved him with all she could. It was a secret love that no one knew about. It tortured her that she had no one to speak to about this matter. All her life she has hidden her emotions, all her life she has been trying to live up to the standards of the social circle.All her life she has hidden her devotion from Nickolas.

She tried so hard not to think of it. But it was hard not to, everyone on the entire island was talking about the upcoming wedding. How lucky Miss Georgianna Hartwell was to marry Duchess and Admiral Norrington's son; their heir. It would certainly put Georgianna up in the social ladder; her family having a properous alliance with the Norringtons.

Annalise glanced up at the grey sky, sighing as she made her way back to her father's office. She turned abruptly to hear laughter coming from behind her. James and Isabella walking hand in hand, with Nickolas and Georgianna trailing behind them. She realized they were spending the day together. Annalise, being sweet and simple as always decided to greet them. Though she would be in denial greeting Georgianna.

"Good afternoon, Admiral...Duchess Norrington". Annalise bowed, taking in Isabella graceful presence. Annalise always looked up to Isabella, she was a fine woman. James nodded her way.

"Good afternoon Miss Greyson". replied Isabella as she gave her that charming smile, that would make anyone melt. "How have you been my dear?"

"Very well and yourself?"

"Content, and today I am just trying to relax for I have had so many calls to tend to". Isabella fluttered her fan open as she smiled at James.

"Good afternoon Miss Greyson". Annalise turned to hear Nickolas's velvet voice, like his father's.

"Pleasure to see you again Mr.Norrington". replied Annalise as she tried to force a smile. She could not.

"Oh, Nickolas is this Miss Annalise Greyson, Leutinant Greyson's daughter...right?" Georgiann smiled at Annalise, who just stared intently at her.

"Yes, Miss Greyson, this is my fiancee' Miss Georgianna Hartwell". Nickolas introduced them.

"Please to meet you". Georgianna bowed with true elegance, as did Annalise.

"No, the pleasure is all mine and congratulations on your engagement". Annalise scowled at herself for saying that lie.

"Thank you". replied Georgianna as she held onto Nickolas's arm tightly.

"Well I must be off, my father might be wondering where I am". Annalise quickly bowed and made her way back to fort Charles. The dock was so crowded today, as new company ships had arrived from the West Indies, Eygpt and other foreign places, with loads of goods.

Annalise wanted to get away as soon as possible, to lock herself away from the world and cry until she had no more tears to shed. She could not bare to be in the sight of them. Georgianna holding on tightly to him, exchanging loving glances towards eachother. She was busy trying to focus on getting to the nearest refuge to let all her emotions out. She did not notice the large crate being brought through the docks, causing everyone to push and shove, to Annalise's surprise a man had accidently pushed her, making her lose her balance and fall into the cold water. Suddenly everything stopped and everyone turned around when they heard the sudden splash.

"Help!" They heard a young woman's voice come up to the surface.

Nickolas turned and dropped Georgianna's hand, he dashed to the edge and dived into the water, without even a second thought. James and Isabella quickly made their way through the crowd.

"Move!" bellowed James as he still had Isabella behind him. Georgianna followed as well.

Nickolas soon resurfaced with an unconsious Annalise in arms. James quickly helped by taking her and laying her down. Isabella leaned down to fan her and free the young lady of her corset, for she was not breathing. Soon enough Annalise fluttered her eyes open to see James, Isabella, Georgianna, and a drenched Nickolas staring back at her.

"Are you alright Miss Greyson?" asked James concerned.

"Yes, yes I am fine now, but I am really cold". Annalise shivered. Isabella took her cloak off and draped around Annalise as James helped her up.

"James, I think it is best we fetch her a carriage to take her home before she catches a cold". commented Isabella.

"Of course, Groves!" James searched the crowd for Groves.

Groves appeared. "Yes, Admiral?"

"Fetch a carriage for Miss Greyson, quickly!"

Groves dashed off to find a carriage for Annalise.

"Nickolas, darling you should get home and get into dry clothes". added Georgianna concerned for her fiancee'. Nickolas nodded and turned to leave.

"Mr.Norrington!" Annalise called out. Nickolas turned. "Thank you". Nickolas gave her a smile that made her melt, and turned to leave.

* * *

Brenna wandered around the gardens of Norrington manor, thinking of the day before. This Duke was quite fascinating, he knew so many things of the world. She yearned to learn more and was thankful to have another call from him. 

"There you are". Chritian's cheerful voice filled the air as he made his way towards Brenna. She rolled her eyes and turned to face Christian.

"Where else would I be". replied Brenna, looking on as he kissed her small hand.

"I don't know. Perhaps with that rake that calls himself a duke". snorted Christian. His dislike for Jude had become stronger ever since the other night he came to dinner.

"Are we going to start this again?" Brenna pulled away and began trailing off deeper into the garden.

"No, I am sorry. But that man is no good for you dear Brenna. Really why do you even go to his palace...to teach you things I could teach you". commented Christian, following right behind Brenna.

"How do you know what is good for me? For all I know you could not be good for me either".

"Yes I am. Your father tursts me". replied Christian with a smug grin on his face as he picked a red rose from the bush.

"Oh please, an don't cut my mother's flowers!". Brenna snatched the rose from Christian, which caused her to prick her small finger with the torn. "Ouch!"

"You see what you get for scowling me and defending that man...he is not good, he will hurt you". Christian took her hand an examined it. "We need to clean this before it becomes infected".

"No, I have somewhere to be, you caused enough trouble for one day!" Brenna pulled her hand back and truged into the mansion, scowling at Christian, who only laughed as she walked a way. Brenna certainly had her mother's temper, but Christian would gladly rise up to the challenge.


	17. New Discoveries

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, keep it up! Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 17: New Discoveries 

On her way to Beckett palace, Brenna slumped down on her seat and looked glumly out the window. Christian has been getting on the last of her nerves, why was he being so difficult? Before he was someone Brenna could confide in, like her brother. But now Christian was proving to be the opposite, someone she has to keep secrets from and tell her what is best for her. She has gotten enough of that already from her parents, Robin, and to her dismay Nickolas. What was the world coming to?

She let out a long sigh as she saw that the carriage was approaching the grand palace. When the carriage came to a sudden hault, Brenna was surprised to see Jude open the door.

"Good afternoon Miss Norrington". He greeted her with a smile, while helping her down.

"Good afternoon". She forced a smile, but was in no mood to give any today to anyone.

Jude smirked at her as he led her into the palace. He furrowed his brows to suddenly notice a bandage wrapped around her finger.

"How did that happen?" Jude rose his brow, pointing to her injured finger.

"Oh, cut myself with a thorn from a rose, nothing to worry about". replied Brenna not looking up at him. She did not wish to discuss what _really_ had happened, it already seemed that Jude despised Christian as much as Christian despised him. Best not add more flame to the fire.

Jude nodded and understood not to press the matter any further. As they walked to the music parlor, he kept on staring at her intently, trying to figure her out. Brenna Norrington was still a mystery and he wanted to know more about her. He still wished to figure out more.

"So do you have any new music sheets you wish for me to play?" said Brenna as she looked about the room, trying to see where the lute and mountains of music sheets were hidden.

"Actually, I was thinking we take a turn about the gardens. I wish to show you something I discovered a few days ago." replied Jude taking her hand an leading her out into the gardens. The sudden air chilled her as she shivered. But she ignored that, and was more excited to see this new discovery.

They walked along the oak tree covered paths in complete silence. Jude could not a figure out a way to start his questioning. But then, like a shooting star, a question flew by his head.

"Miss Norrington". Jude began.

"Please call me Brenna, for that is my name". replied Brenna with a growl in her voice. She hated the rules of the elite and propriety.

"Very well _Brenna_, why did you never attend my balls? I must say it was quite rude for you not to come".

"For that I apologize, but if you must know something about me is that I do not attend social events for I despise them. I cannot stand being around people who put on a mask of being kind and then when you turn the other way they start to gossip about you". Brenna replied sternly, almost sounding like James.

"Then why did you attend my last ball?"

"How did you know I was there, I did not greet you?"

"Gossip has a tendency to spread like wildfire...does it not? And besides I saw you leaving early". smirked Jude, feeling very smug of having all this information making her feel guilty...or so he thought.

"Oh, well to answer your first question Duke Beckett, I at least try to make an effort for my parents. I do not wish to become more of a dissapointment than I already am...and it makes them happy, though at times they wish to keep me hidden away as if I were some precious diamond". replied Brenna shrugging.

"Before I comment, if I am to call you by your first name, then it is only fair you call me by mine".

"Agreed, _Jude_."

"Well, I can understand why they would want to keep you hidden. Don't you see you are forbidden fruit to all the bachelors on this god foresaken island, I noticed that when you danced around the ballroom with Mr.Drake, all eyes turned toward you. You became the subject of universal conversation, its as if you were the legendary Duchess of Devonshire or Marie Antoinette". said Jude still fascinated with the fact that she was very different from her mother and sister.

Brenna rolled her eyes, that was the last thing she wanted to be compared to. "Hmm, well I am glad that I became a spectacle to all of you". She stormed off, going deeper and deeper into the gardens, she was so annoyed that she ignored the endless fields of wildflowers and cherry blossom trees. As she continued to her heated march, she realized to stumble upon an old small stone temple, hidden in the depths of the tall oak trees.

"This is what I wanted to show you". said Jude as he catched up to her, standing close behind her.

"It...it is very beautiful". Brenna silently gasped as she took in the sight of rows of stone statues, she eyed the one that resembled Aphrodite. She moved closer to it, running her palms along the cold marble stone. "Did you just discover this?'

"Actually, yes. You inspired me to explore these gardens". replied Jude smirking, knowing she would like it.

Brenna could not hide her smile, but it was not a very enthusiasctic either. "Um...I think I better start making my way home, my mother is expecting me to be home early".

"Very well, I hope you and I can continue with your lessons".

"Yes, of course". Brenna quickly made her way out of the small temple without another word.

* * *

When Brenna finally arrived home, she was surprised to see Nickolas in the parlor, in soaked clothes. 

"What on god's name happen to you?" Brenna rose her brow as her emeralds scanned Nickolas.

"I..um..I dived into the water to save Miss Greyson. She had fallen into the water, while mum, father, Georgianna, and I walked along the docks". replied Nickolas, thinking back to Annalise, shivering on the ground. Hopefully she was alright.

"Oh, that is terrible, poor Miss Greyson". commented Brenna. She did not really know Annalise that well. All she knew was that she was Leutinant Greyson's daughter, nothing more. She was not the highest in the social circle, but Isabella grew fond of her and would call on her. Though Brenna never saw Annalise because she escaped all those gatherings when she could.

"Yes, well I have to get into dry attire before I head back to the fort, father and I have a lot of work to get done". with that, Nickolas scurried up the grand staircase.

Brenna glanced back at the grandfather clock; half past three. Isabella would not be home till five, maybe she could go and pay this Miss Greyson a visit. She was curious to find out more and also her shipment of books has not come in yet. What best to pass the time and find out about this other young lady in her brother's life...

* * *

A/N: Ah Jude! I absolutely adore that hotty! Anywho sorry for the cliffie, more to come! Please R&R!!! 


	18. Vouching for Attention

A/N: Thanks to all who have reveiwed, you know who you are. Keep it up!

* * *

Chapter 18: Vouching for Attention 

When Brenna arrived to the Greyson's home, she smiled at the humble place. Something that she would be content with the rest of her life. A nice stone moderate sized mansion, nothing extravegant like Norrington manor or Beckett palace. She made her way up to the stone steps, knocking on the door.

"Good afternoon". The middle aged maid answered the door.

"Good afternoon, I am here to see Miss Greyson, is she able to take in a visitor?" greeted Brenna.

"Yes, whom shall I say has come to visit?" asked the maid curiously. She has never seen this young lady before.

"Brenna Norrington".

"Oh, of course Miss Norrington, right this way deary." The sweet woman led her into the parlor, that was nothing grand, but had certain charm. "I will have to lead you up to Miss Greyson's apartments for she is on bed rest".

"Very well". replied Brenna as she followed the maid up the stairs and into Annalise's room.

Upon entering Brenna saw Annalise tucked in her bed, with a book in hand. She was curious to know more about Annalise, what would make Nickolas go and dive into the water to save her? Maybe it was just being a gentlemen and saving the daughter of a leutinant who would help Nickolas with his career, a man that he had respect for besides his father. Or was it that she was somewhat special to him? Brenna shook her head of the last thought, tha cannot be, he is engaged.

"Miss Norrington, what a surprise". beamed Annalise. She never reall knew Brenna, only heard stories of her. Also when she would visit for Isabella's little afternoon gatherings, Brenna would not make an appearance.

"Yes, I apologize...my brother told me what had happned this afternoon. I am glad to see that you are well". replied Brenna as she sat down on the small settee.

"Thank you, but it is your brother I must thank...he saved my life". Annalise turned away from Brenna, to face the small widow that had a direct view to the fort. Somewhere were she knew the man she loved dwelled.

Brenna took notice of her sudden reaction, but try not see too much in it, maybe it was friendship. "I will be sure to tell him. Forgive me but how did it happen?"

Annalise turned back to her. She could not tell her the real reason why she ran, what would she say? That she ran away because she was distrought to see Nickolas walk arm in arm with Georgianna, smiling and laughing with happiness,giving loving gazes at eachother. That she wanted that life with him. No, she could not. No one knew about her true feelings and as long as Nickolas marries Georgianna, no one ever will.

"I had to rush back to the fort, as I walked with haste, I did not notice the huge cargo being pulled along and the crowd, that is when everything went blank for me". replied Annalise looking down at her hands that were still cold.

"Oh, well at least you are alright now. Hopefully it won't happen again. I guess that is why my father rarely allows me to take a walk about the docks".added Brenna as she began to gather her shawl and stood to leave.

"Thank you, again for visiting me." smiled Annalise, truly surprised to see Brenna. She was the last person she expected.

"Your welcome, have a good evening". Brenna gave her back a smile, content that she did not hound with questions like other would. In fact she was the one with the hounding questions. Annalise seemed very sweet, a person with a good heart and far different from all the elite ladies of Port Royal.

* * *

The next day rolled about, different from the previous day. The sun shined brightly on the small little caribbean island. Brenna decided to go out and be kissed by the sun, much to her mother's dismay. It was a good day to spend outside and sketch. Another little talent Brenna possesed, well more of a hobbie. It was another oppurtunity to go outside and take in the breathtaking scenery that was of her caribbean home. A place where she was born and dewelled, until she would be able to one day travel the world till the end of her days. 

"Brenna". A voice of a sweet melody came into Brenna's room. A voice that she heard from the moment she was born.

"Yes, mum...I am over here". replied Brenna as she gathered her pad and drawing instruments.

"Cherie, I will be having a small gathering and I was hoping you could join us". said Isabella as she came in, furrowing her brows as Brenna went all around the room gathering her things. "Might I ask where are you going?"

"To the gardens, I wish to paint today". Brenna simply replied.

"Very well, but don't take the entire day, our guests will be arriving at half past four". replied Isabella as she shoved a sun hat in Brenna's arms.

"You mean your guests, must I attend?"

"It would be nice of you to, and if you go there shan't be any other gathering that I make you attend...at least for a week". Isabella smiled a massaged Brenna's cheek.

"Fine". mutterd Brenna. Isabella smiled again and left the room. Brenna sighed and headed to the gardens.

Once she found a good spot to settle in, she took out her instruments and began skectching. She was very tuned into her landscape, pushing all thoughts out of her mind and just focusing on her little masterpiece. Right now, at this moment nothing mattered but her landscape. She concentrated on every small detail, outlining here and there, making sure every detail was well added into the right places.

As her focus became more and more atuned, she did not notice the two handsome men rush to her side, panting for they ran a very long distance. Brenna sighed in frustration and put her tool down. "Hello?"

Christian and Jude struggled to get words out of their mouths. "Miss Norrington". Christian managed to say, putting his hand on his chest. Why must he always run when it came to Brenna?

"Brenna". Jude straightened himself. Chirstian just glared at Jude, who returned the same icy stare. Brenna stared to see what would happen, hopefully they would knock the witts out of themselves and leave her be.

"As much as I enjoy your rude interruptions, I am afraid I cannot attend to you for I am painting!".

"Yes and do to the fact that it is terribly horrible, I suggest you allow me to show you how to draw." commented Jude turning away from Christian and facing Brenna.

"Brenna, you do not need to draw, you are perfect as you are". replied Christian with triumphant.

"Oh bullocks, Christian, Jude! Why is it that you are here, what is of great urgency that you must interrupt?" Brenna at this point was outraged.

"I came to visit like the good friend I am".

"And I came to offer you more lessons, and now looking at it, some on drawing as well". added Jude.

Brenna just growled and frustration and pushed past them. "Why can anyone leave me be!" She yelled as she made her way back to her home.

Jude turned to Christia. "What did I do wrong?"


	19. Troubles and Birthday Celebrations

Chapter 19: Troubles and Birthday Celebrations

Brenna walked into the sitting parlor fuming. How is it that no one would leave her be? She only wishes to be alone for a few hours, and yet they cannot respect that!All she needed was a few hours to relax before she would be forced to face a few members of the elite society. Brenna was so angry that she did not notice Nickolas,Georgiana, Robin, Isabella, and James sitting in the salon, drinking tea. To her dismay she would have to change her mood for her father, she already feels terrible for her mood on her father's birthday. Well at least the guests were not here to see her in such a state.

She quickly tapped her way, hoping they won't notice her. But to her dismay James did.

"Brenna, come here for a moment". James was by the doorway of the salon doors. He smiled at her as he noticed her infurating state, pouting like Isabella would when she was angry. Brenna returned back, sighing in doing so.

"Yes, father?" Brenna tried to use her cool and calm voice, but failed when a little hiss slipped through her voice.

"Are you alright, you seem very upset". replied James concerned.

"Father, I swear that I cannot even be at peace in my household with people hounding after me like am some sort of prize possesion they wish to attain!" Brenna practically shouted making Isabella turn her attention from Robin to see what was going on.

James took her hand and rubbed her back to calm her down."Angel, what happened that makes you think everyone is hounding you?" James was truly confused by her behavior, very rarely she would get upset like this, or at least not that often.

"Christian and Duke Beckett, bickering over me, bothering me!" hissed Brenna.

"Yes, well I shall have a talk with them. The reason we let them catch up with you was because we had thought it would not upset you, besides they are guests for this afternoon's gathering". said James as he drew back from Brenna, hoping she would not beat him for allowing it.

"What!" Brenna yelled once again. Isabella stood and decided to see what was going on.

"James, Brenna what is going with you two?" questioned Isabella as she came out into the parlor.

"Mum, you invited them for father's birthday gathering, this afternoon?"

"Yes, I thought it would be nice to have Duke Beckett report on your lessons, and see what progress you are doing". replied Isabella innocently, naive as to why her daughter was still fuming, hardly missing the point as to why she should be. "Cherie why are you upset, I would have thought you might like that".

"Ugh!". Brenna stomped off to her apartment to get ready to her dismay she would still be forced to make an appearance.

"What did I say?" Isabella turned to James truly confused, James only shook his head and led her back into the salon.

* * *

Brenna slowly descended down the stairs, hearing laughter coming from the parlor, which seemed odd as two enemies dwelled there. She walked towards the doors to see everyone laughing, but only one remained cooly kept to himself...Jude. But his chisled face became brightened up when he noticed her come into the room, making everyone else turn to her. Christian stood in one quick motion and made his way towards Brenna.

"I apologize for earlier today dear Brenna, it was not my intention to interrupt you". Christian gave a smile.

"Don't worry about it, afterall it is my father's birthday and best focus on him today, right?" Brenna turned to see Isabella and James sitting together, their hands intertwined like always. Robin sitting in the opposite chair next to Nickolas and Georgianna. Jude sitting far away as possible from everyone else.

"You are most certainly right, although we should have had a ball in honor of father". Robin turned her gaze towards her father, she wanted to host a ball for him but he declined it.

"Robin darling I am content to be spending time with my family, besides we should take a break from all those parties you hosted this past month, along with Duke Beckett's, who must be exhausted". replied James turning towards Jude.

"No need to worry about me Admiral, it was a pleasure to have a little competition with Miss Robin, which she won". added Jude as he smiled at Robin.

Robin giggled. "Oh no, how could anyone keep up with your balls, they were amazing".

"Still, in my opinion yours were much better, more organized for you took the time to plan months ahead, I only did it in three days". replied Jude

"Well, Duke Beckett do tell of Brenna's lessons, how is she progressing?" asked Isabella curiously, noticing the tention in the room with Brenna, Christian,and Jude.

"Brenna is doing quite well, she achieved in playing all the music sheets I thrusted upon her. But now, I wish to teach her how to improve her skills on sketching." replied Jude.

"I for one think that would be an absolute waste of time, she is already accomplished in that area!" Christian added smugly. He tried to push away Jude with every chance he had, Brenna was always spending her free time at Beckett palace. Christian has not had a chance to court her or even propose. In the inside he was fuming.

"Wait, maybe I could learn a few more things it would not hurt ,right?" said Brenna innocently as she saw Christian's real intentions.

"Angel, you are absolutely right. It would not hurt, becoming more accomplished and setting goals for yourself is great idea for a young woman your age." replied James oblivious to the tention, just as long his baby Brenna was happy and not angry it would be alright. "What do you think Isabella?"

"I think its a great idea, but she will also have to not ignore her responsibilities as a young lady. Other than that I give my full premission". said Isabella as she smiled at Brenna.

"Yes mum". replied Brenna, someway Isabella was going to mix that in somehow.

"James are you really going to let Brenna waste her time like that, she could be learning from a more accomplished tutor". said Christian, taking another chance. Jude shot him a glare.

"I see no problem in it, it is something useful".

"Mr. Drake you are no position to speak of real tutors, I for one have travled the world and seen more than you have in your enitre lifetime on this earth. If Miss Brenna wishes to learn more, then I happy enough to provide her with it." snapped back Jude. Christian stood as did Jude both facing an glaring at eachother. James went quickly to stand between them before a brawl broke out.

At that moment Brenna stood, once again fuming. "I really do not appriciate you two acting like I am some sort of prize, because I am not! I am human, and I will not tolerate being treated as a prize. If you wish to both keep seeing me in that way, then so be it, but you can count as of today to be the last time you ever see me!" With that Brenna stormed off to her rooms.

Everyone looked at one another, then at Jude and Christian who were still shooting daggers at eachother. "I see that my presence is no longer tolerated, being so I will take my leave" Jude tunred to James. "Admiral I apologize for such behavior and on such occasion, please forgive me. We can discuss those trade routes tomorrow at your earliest convience". With that Jude bowed and left Norrington manor without another word.


	20. Choices that Must be Made

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviews! It motivates me to keep on writing, so keep it up! Also,Thanks to MadameDeficit1793 for her help.

* * *

Chapter 20: Choices that Must be Made

As the next day rolled about, Isabella got ready for another day of calls. She sighed as she brushed her hair, last night was a complete diaster with these children. Well to Isabella they were still her little children. To top it all off on James's birthday, what a fantastic birthday it must have been for him. Brenna had refused to come out of her room for the remainder of the evening, Robin kept pouting because there was no ball, Jude had stormed off, and Christian was complaining about Jude the entire evening. But at least Nickolas and Georgianna were happy, Isabella smiled as she remembered them, its just like how she and James were when they were engaged.

As she finished, she took out something from within her gold jewelry box.

"Its been a long time since I have seen that on you". James's velvet voice made Isabella turn around as she ran her hand along the heart shaped ruby necklace that James had given her on their first two months of marriage. He smirked as he saw her eyes brighten up at the memory. "Do you remember when I gave it to you?" James took it from her hands and clasped it on her neck.

"Like it was yesterday and when it was just you and me in this big mansion". replied Isabella as she felt his hands linger on her nape.

"Yes I remember those days too, but I am content with my children being with us". James kissed her nape and help her stand up from the settee.

"As well as I, but we have to admit that they are spoiled". commented Isabella. "But they are good and caring people".

"My darling you should not worry, for we have raised them well". James kissed her lips lightly. Even though he was not there for some part of their childhood, Isabella still gave James credit for keeping his promise and coming back all those years ago. What was important was that he cameback to her and their children they created with so much love.

"I know, but Brenna is starting to worry me. One of these days the poor dear is going to explode". replied Isabella, they walked through the long hallways and headed towards the dining hall. James chuckled at his wife's comment. "James, I am serious. We must be careful with her, I was thinking that you talk to Duke Beckett and Christian for her sake, please?"

"Very well, afterall their behavior was inappropriate last night, especially Christian. That was a splendid birthday by the way". added James sarcastically.

"I feel bad, it was not what I had planned, I am sorry darling. It was completely ruined". Isabella pouted. She really felt bad for how everything turned out last night.

"Not everything was terrible". James smirked deviously at Isabella, who blushed at what he meant.

"Yes, well I figuered you deserved something...perhaps more?" added Isabella seductively.

"I would appriciate it, yes". As James and Isabella continued to play their little game, they abruptly stopped when they heard Brenna come into the dinning hall. James squeezed Isabella's hand tightly and whispered. "We will continue later".

"Good morning, mum, father". Brenna kissed both her parents good morning and sat on James's left.

"Good morning Brenna". greeted James as he watched her intently as she settled herself in.

"Father I want to apologize for my behavior last night, I feel terrible about it". said Brenna sincerely not daring to look him in the eyes.

"Apology accepted, angel. Now would you like to accompany me to the fort today?" asked James as he held no grudges against his children as long as they were all at home. "That's how you can make it up to me, by spending the day with me".

"Of course". replied Brenna as she gave him a smile.

James stood and gave Isabella a kiss before leaving for the day. "Till tonight my darling". He whispered lowly making sure that Brenna did not hear. "Ready angel?"

"Yes, have a good day mum". Brenna kissed her mum's cheek and left arm in arm with her father.

* * *

The day drifted by slowly as James worked at his desks and Brenna read her new books, to her luck they arrived just in time. She felt content spending a quiet day with her father, he would not badger her and she would not badger him while at work. Both content with eachothe's company.

James sighed, Brenna turned the page of her book. Both were startled to hear a knock at the door.

"Come in". said James sternly.

"Good afternoon, Admiral Brenna". greeted Jude, while Christian followed behind.

"Good afternoon, I understand you summoned us James?" asked Christian as he smiled at Brenna who turned back to her book. She was still upset over last night.

"Yes, please sit. Brenna come here". said James as he gave everyone his stern look, Brenna furrowed her brows...what could he mean by all this? "Last night was completely uncalled for, especially in my home where my wife and children dwell. I have shown nothing but respect for you two. And this is how I get repayed!"

"Admiral I truly do apologize for last night, I hold respect for you and your family." said Jude sincerely

"James, I am truly sorry as well." added Christian

"Well I am not the only one your should be apologizing to. I believe Brenna deserves one as well".

"Yes, Brenna I apologize". Jude bowed his head. Brenna just looked at James.

"I am afraid, Brenna you will have to choose. Your mother and I are becoming worried for your well being. But you must." James looked at Brenna feeling horrible for making her choose but it was for her own good or they will end up driving her mad.

"Of course, and I am truly sorry." Christian went over to Brenna and took her hand into his. "And I believe its time I ask this question. Brenna Lila Norrington, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife". Brenna froze, James furrowed his brows, truly confused and Jude turned away.

Brenna opened her mouth to speak, but could not find the right words. She wanted to accept, but then again she did not. She could not choose.

Just then Jude stood from his seat. "How could you accept such an offer? You, of all people, who has shown to me the most promising traits of a prince? Your heart is not one to be confined and in choosing this man you will loose all of your hopes and desires. What is it that you really want in this life, brenna? What is it that makes your heart sing?"

"You're telling me to choose you?"

"No." Jude takes a step forward he and Brenna are facing each other and only inches from touching. "Choose niether of us. Figure out for yourself who it is you want to choose. Not like this...not like this. you cannot be forced to choose on such a hurried note. I know you need time. All you have ever needed is time and now I am giving it to you. Wait, little Brenna, until the oppurtune moment." With that Jude bowed to her and left with all haste.

Leaving James, and Brenna truly bewildered. Christian was left fuming.


	21. Without Words

A/N: Thanks to all who review, sorry for taking long, school got in the way. Enjoy this next chappie!

* * *

Chapter 21: Without Words

Two weeks had gone by ever since Brenna and Jude has last seen each other in James's office. Two weeks went by with no lute lessons, art lessons, and exploring the gardens of Beckett palace. Two weeks of nothing for either of them. Brenna would occupy herself with reading or climbing trees, trying hard not think of anything, shutting herself from the world. Jude immersed himself in business meetings, planning a voyage to India, and hosting social gatherings much to his distaste. The days drifted by slowly as if they were never going to end.

Christian would come by to Norrington manor every other afternoon, hoping that Brenna would give him an answer, hoping that she would speak to him, but she refused to come out of her rooms. She wanted to make him understand that she did not want to be tied down to anyone at the moment. The reason why she refused to see him was because she would have to give him an answer, she did not want to do that. But one day she would have to face him. She could not be locked away in her apartments forever.

As Brenna turned to the next page of her latest book, she sighed with unease. It was quite impossible to not think about Jude. He was an ever constant presence on her mind. She heard a knock at her door suddenly but took little interest. "Come in." She replied with not caring as to who it was or why they came to disrupt her.

Robin's pink slippers tapped on the marble floor. She quickly made her way over to where Brenna was sitting, taking her book and laying it in the opposite chair.

"You have a visitor in the parlor." She announced.

"Who?" asked Brenna while retrieving her book.

"Someone who wishes to speak with you, someone who cares about your well being, and our family. Someone who is waiting for the answer to his marriage proposal!" Robin practically yelled. How could Brenna not care about this? This was a good match for her. She should not toss an opportunity such as this away.

"I do not wish to speak to anyone, tell him I cannot receive him this afternoon".

"Brenna, give him a chance! This is absolutely unfair of you!"

"For the billionth consecutive time, I will not receive anyone!" Brenna yelled back. They began to argue back and forth at each other when Isabella walked into the room.

"For heaven's sake what is going on in here?!"

"Mother, Brenna is refusing to speak with Christian." Replied Robin, feeling only sorry for the poor lad.

"Robin, cherie, tell Christian, that Brenna is unable to receive him for she is to accompany me to a gathering." Said Isabella as she tried to come up with something.

Robin sighed in defeat and nodded. Brenna waited for her to be out of the room to thank her mother.

"Thank you". She was somewhat shocked that her mother did not force her down the stairs to receive him. Did she not want her to marry Christian and have an absolutely boring life of solitude?

Isabella sat down beside her pretty little daughter. "No need, I know this is difficult for you...I went through it myself once."

"What do you mean?" asked Brenna as her brow rose.

"It was long ago, when your grandfather and I used to live in Versailles. I was somewhat betrothed." Isabella looked out into the lavish gardens.

"To whom?" Brenna was shocked by this. She always thought her mum and father met one day, instantly fell in love with him, and married him. Just like a fairy tale ending.

"Count Nickolas Drake, he was the cousin of Christian's father. We grew up together in England, then in France. He was handsome, a gentleman to the core, and quite unique in his own way. He cherished people and showed them kindness, not arrogance like some men of his stature would. One could say we were best friends. It was expected of him to propose to me, not only by your grandfather, but as well as his family. But along these months of our courtship, I received letters from Elizabeth. She would always speak about your father. She described him in every way possible in her letters that would attract me. I, foolish and young, fell in love with a man whom I did not know, but only in Elizabeth's letters." Isabella with a smiled making Brenna feel like she was under the sun.

"I assume you did not accept his proposal then?"

"Yes, you assume right my darling. I was curious and wanted to know more about your father, who was Commodore back then. My heart was curious, I longed to see him. In order for me to do that I had to decline Nickolas's proposal. He was a bit sad by my answer, but he held no grudge against me whatsoever. On the contrary, he asked me to write to him often. I did not want to break his heart, but I wanted to follow mine and for just once to escape court life. To be free, even if it was for a short while. My heart wanted to come to Port Royal and meet your father." Isabella began to reminisce of that evening leaving Brenna in the present.

"I am surprised you never told me this before. But I am glad you declined his offer, I am sure he was a good man...but you and father belong together." Brenna murmured just loud enough for Isabella to come back easily into the present world in which they lived.

"Hopefully this little story helps you decide. I know I always tell you to follow society rules, but I also wish for you to follow your heart. I want you to find happiness with the person you love."

Brenna smiled at mum and embraced her. They stayed like that for a few moments. "Now, I must be off to visit your father. Remember what I told you and choose what is best for your soul and heart".

* * *

After Isabella left, Brenna pondered what she had told her. _Remeber what I told you and choose what is best for your soul and heart._ She decided to gather her sketching tools and drawing pad and go to where she was absent from for that past two weeks. A place where she found tranquility and was at ease. Hopefully she would be welcomed back.

When she arrived, Brenna was surprised to see him right outside the grand doors. His eyes brightened up when he saw her descend from the carriage. This was surely the last person he was expecting to see this afternoon, he had given up hope that she would ever comeback, but he was wrong. Jude helped her down without saying anything, his eyes said everything, and Brenna was relieved to see it his eyes, but she did not speak. They were both without words.

Brenna walked into the parlor and headed straight for the white gazebo that was covered with vines and tropical little flowers, out in the gardens. Two chairs were alreay set up, and they both sat down. Jude watched her intently as she began to draw the view of the ocean from where she was sitting. She made sure to get every detail of every cloud in the sky and every ship on the harbor. No words needed to be said at all. From the corner of her eyes she could see him watching her, smirking and sipping from the fine teacup.

They stayed like that until sun was already low on the horizon. Jude had grown impatient as she continued to say nothing, it was her that needed to brake the ice. He needed to know if she declined Christian or not. But then again, he was content she was there. Sighing in frustration and accepting that he had to brake the ice.

"You know you and I will have to speak sometime". he said with a certain edge in his voice, more of a growl.

Silence.

"Did you accept his proposal or not!" Jude stood then waiting for a reply.

Silence.

"Dear Brenna, I am losing my patience." He hissed.

Brenna continued on with her drawing of the sea, ignoring all of his questions. She was thinking of what to do, tell him the truth? About that she has not given him and answer, what would it prove that she has yet to accept. Maybe Jude would beome angry and banish her. But she knew he would not do that. She sighed and finally gave him an answer.

"No, I have not given him an answer". She simply replied scribbling in her last detail. She stood then and gathered her things. "I must go, for my parents will be worried as to my whereabouts". She pushed past him , Jude just looked at her confused. Why did she torment him so? She dared not to look at him, but she could feel his gaze burn into her as she walked to her carriage.


	22. Pasts that Comeback

Chapter 22: Pasts that Comeback

Days had whisked by, everything went about its course. Isabella and Robin were helping Georgianna plan the wedding. It was sure to be the most spectacular wedding in Port Royal. The entire elite society was talking about the next social event of the fall season. Annalise had been resilient in her recovery, she spent the days helping the sick and staying in her home away from the elite world. She tried so hard not to think of the impending wedding, she would not even allow herself to cry. Why shed tears for someone who does not even turn to glance at you? It was a waste of her time, but yet her heart will always belong to Nickolas Norrington.

Brenna, spent her days at Beckett palace, taking in more knowledge of the world. She secretly enjoyed every minute with Jude, he let her do whatever she pleased. With Jude, she had what she yearned for. Her Freedom. Jude on the other hand, also enjoyed her company. He still tried to figure her out, trying to find out more things about her. Everyday he would discover something new about Isabella and James's precious little jewel, that at times wished to keep hidden from the world. Christian, still would not give in. He was determined to win Brenna's heart completely. But he decided to give her time, let her come to him, he would wait for as long as it takes.

Isabella walked in to see Brenna getting ready to leave. She gathered her sketching tools and parchments and headed straight for the door.

"Brenna, are you leaving already?" Isabella asked concerned. She was spending an awful lot of time at Beckett palace. Isabella did not feel entirely sure of letting her go so much, she felt that some sort of danger still dwelled and lingered there as if Lord Beckett himself might comeback and take her baby Brenna away.

"Yes, is something wrong?" asked Brenna confused.

"Well, I um...want to speak with you for a moment". Isabella took hold of Brenna's arm and led her to her own apartments. She shut the door for some privacy. Brenna took a seat by the sofa that faced the windows, setting her instruments down. Isabella smiled and took a seat next to her.

"What is all the mystery about?" Brenna was now curious to hear what her mother might tell her next.

Isabella smoothed her dress and layed her hands on it. "Cherie, there is something you must know and I think it is time for you to know." She looked into Brenna's emeralds flickering with concern and curiosity at the same time.

"Go on". Brenna nodded as she noticed sadness in her mum's dark brown eyes.

"Before you were born, well long before Robin was born, your father and I went through a rough patch. Lord Cutler Beckett was a threat to us...to me. He became obsessed with me, he longed for me, it sickens me to think in the ways he desired me. First, he tried kidnapping me, but much to his dismay it failed. I was saved by the infamous pirate that your father has never been able to hang."

Brenna gasped. Her mother was saved by Jack Sparrow! She got to encounter the most fearsome pirate of the caribbean, and the pirate her father detested to this day. She urged for her mum to go on.

"After that, I guess he was called away and left for England, leaving your father and I in peace. But the peace did not last long, your father was called away by the king to find Sparrow and bring him back to Port Royal to hang him; I was pregnant with Robin when your father left to go search for Sparrow. The months had gone by and I recieved word that your father encountered a hurriacne off the coast of tripoli and was pronounced dead. I was distraught and when into labor." A few tears slid down Isabella's eyes as she remembered that day, where her world came crashing down. "The months had gone by and had to accept that I would never see your father again, when it was time for Elizabeth's wedding, Lord Beckett arrived to Port Royal to arrest Elizabeth, her fiancee, and he had a warrent for your father".

Isabella stood and walked over to the window, facing the ocean. "Thats when something within me told me to go out look for your father. But before I could do that, I had to escape from Lord Beckett's clutches. But I was far from escaping when he told me I had to marry him, he had yet to have my marriage to your father annuled, he was the king's favorite, henceforth there would be no problem to get what he wished for. And if I did not marry him, he would hang your father. So I accepted in order to save the love of my life. I would do anything for your father, anything". Tears were streaming down her cheeks, Brenna stood and embraced her mother. She was in shock, how could this have happened? Her mother made it seem that they had an easy carefree life, but she was wrong.

"I fear that this is not the end of this". said Brenna quietly.

"No, its only the beginning. Elizabeth managed to escape from prison with the help of her father. I knew this was going to happen so I told her I will help her find her fiancee, she agreed but Beckett discovered that I was leaving and locked me away in the confinements of my home, keeping a close I on me. I was a prisoner in my own home. One night I finally gathered the courage to escape and go search for your father on an island called Tortuga. An island that pirates used to collect supplies, indulge in the pleasure of bedding women, and drink till they are lost. I found your father in a tavern, in a brawl with a few men".

"Father, in Tortuga!?" Brenna was surprised.

"Yes, afterwards I was angry in the druken state I had found him but nonetheless relieved to have found him. In a way I understood why he was drunk and drowning his sorrows in a bottle of rum, he missed me, he needed me, and I was almost taken away from him. A few days later we came back to Port Royal, much to Beckett's dismay, I cam back with my husband. Beckett was enraged, I could see in his eyes the moment we walked into his office, they were filled with anger and lust. But your father struck a bargain with him, he brought back the heart of Davy Jones, which had given power for Beckett to control the seas for a short while. Lord Beckett gave your father a higher position in the navy. Nevertheless, he still wanted me, craved me, I was his Eve. Days prior to my birthday celebration, he made a agree to bed him or he would kill your father, I agreed out of fear".

"How could you agree to something so horrible and unthinkable like that?"

"I didn't fulfill his wish, cherie. He killed Nickolas that night, and your father dualed against Beckett to save me. He won and warned Beckett to leaves us be. Out of fear and scandal he did, but his dark shadow still loomed over me, leaving me restless and sleepless nights. After that, I guess he grew tired of waiting for the oppertune moment and decided to marry. He married Duchess Charlotte Copley, Jude's mother. She was an exquisite woman, at first she was a villian, she despised me. Lord Beckett grew tired of her once she gave him an heir. He loved her in his own sick twisted way, but it was lust. Soon enough we went on a voyage, the company was prepared to extriminate all pirates. Lord Beckett continued to torment me, he almost took advantage me, he almost fullfilled his wicked desires, but then Jax saved me". Isabella stopped for a moment, hoping that she did not brought this upon Brenna too fast. "Are your alright?"

"Yes, yes".

"After he saved me, your father decided that I would be safe to come aboard with him on the Dutchman. Little did I know it was our last night together. It was the night you were created". Brenna somewhat blushed knowing what her mother meant. "Elizabeth was onboard that ship, your father saw it as an oppertunity for me to escape and back to Port Royal, he risked everything helping us escape. He died that night. Later on, Lord Beckett tried to take advantage of me, again. I told him he would not want to touch me knowing that I carried James's child in my womb, he almost killed me, but Jax saved me again." Isabella grasped onto Brenna's hand tightly.

"How, how did he comeback?" Brenna was truly confused but mesmorized at the same time.

"A godess named Calpyso brought him back with the help of Willian Turner who became the capitan of the Flying Dutchman. He served two years on the Flying Dutchman as payment, when he came back you were two years old, a little baby when he first met you, not such a baby, but you were our little baby Brenna". Isabella smiled at her an kissed her forhead.

"What happened to Lord Beckett?"

"He died, the Black Pearl, and Flying Dutchman blew the Endeavor to bits". replied Isabella while stroking Brenna's hair. She sat there quietly, digesting what her mother had just told her. All this time she has taken her mother for granted. She had no idea that she suffered greatly at the clutches of Lord Beckett. Brenna tears slid down her cheeks when she realized her mother almost died while she was still on her womb. But Brenna's sudden anger flared when Jude probably knew this! She stood with haste and put on her cape.

"Cherie, where are you going, I am sorry if I upset you". Isabella went over to Brenna grasping her hand.

"No mum, you did nothing wrong, you sacrficed yourself many times. I have taken you for granted and you deserve to be loved even more than you already are, I am sorry for not acknowledging you. I love you". Brenna kisses her mum's temple and left with all haste for Beckett palace.

In her anger, she pounded hard an loudly on the doors. One of the maids answered with a scared expression when she saw Brenna's blazing face.

"Miss Norrington, I did not expect you to come by".

"Why wouldn't I, where is Duke Beckett. I demand to see him at once!" Brenna practically yelled.

"I am sorry Miss Norrington, but Duke Beckett left aboard the Century that is sailing for India as we speak".

* * *

Ocean miles away, not far from Port Royal, sailed the Black Diamond. Capitan Damian McDunon was sitting by in his chair enjoying a bottle of rum. He was not your typical scurvy bilge rat, he was far better groomed than Jack Sparrow himself. He was handsome, making all the wenches of Tortiga swoon at the very sight of him. His hair was dark as coal, eyes blue as the bottom of the abyss. Damian was another notorios pirate that had escaped Admiral Norrington's noose. But he did not win entirely, for Admiral Norrington hung his entire crew and blew up his first ship he attained in a buisness bargain, The Black Rose. Damian was infurated, but he knew it would be wise to take his revenge until the oppertune moment presented itself and had attained a ship.

A knock at the cabin door disrupted Damian from his thoughts of revenge, planning a slow and painful death for Amiral Norrington.

"What the bloody hell do you want!". Damian growled.

"Sorry to 'ave disrupted ye sir, but just wanted to let ye know we will be in Port Royal by morrow night".

"Excellent".

* * *

A/N: Uh oh!! Sorry for the cliffie! I will update soon! PLEASE R&R!! 


	23. Attack of the Black Diamond

Chapter 23: Attack of the Black Diamond

The next evening, Isabella decided to host a little gathering of playing cards and sipping sherry for Robin,Georgianna, and Brenna. Although Brenna was not really tuned as to what they were talking about, she tried her best to be tuned in for her mother's sake. Her mind was somewhere else, thinking of Jude. How could he leave without telling her good bye and abruptly postpone their lessons that she had grown accustomed to everyday. She was boiling inside for that, but then again Jude did not had to answer to no one so what was the problem? Another thing that plagued Brenna's thoughts was if Jude knew about how sick and repugnent his father was. She would had to ask him herself when he comes back from India.

Isabella dealed the cards once again, as she watched Robin squeal in delight for she had one five hands in a row. "Looks like Robin has beaten your winnning streak, Georgianna".

"So it seems, she has become the queen of the game". replied Georgianna as she smiled back at Isabella. At times Georgianna would think how lucky Brenna and Robin are to have a mother like Isabella. Granted, she loved her mother, but was not so affectionate like Isabella. The love and devotion she showed towards her children would put every mother to shame on the island.

Robin catched her breath, glancing over at Brenna, who was not interested in the game at all. "Brenna are your alright?'

Brenna looked up from her cards and sighed. "Fine, just a bit tired is all".

"Well I can fix that, here, have another glass of sherry". Robin handed Brenna another glass who looked at it and thought why not. She took it and sipped it.

"Georgianna, your wedding is fast approaching are you excited?" asked Isabella curiously.

"Very, I can't wait to walk down that aisle and see Nickolas's face when I enter the church." beamed Georgianna.

"I am sure he will be speechless". assured Isabella

"Indeed". commented Robin as she took a bite of one of the little frosted cakes on the table.

"Brenna, are you excited for your brother's wedding?" asked Isabella turning to Brenna who was staring out the window.

"Hmm? Oh yes, very. Mum may I be excused for I am very exhausted and wish to retreat to bed." yawned Brenna.

Isabella glanced at the grandfather clock, tucked away in a corner of the salon; eleven in the evening. "It is rather late I think it is time to retreat to bed". As Isabella gathered all the cards, Estrella came in with a letter.

"Madame, a soldier from the fort brought this letter, its from the Admiral". Estrella handed her the letter and left to her duties.

"What does it say mum?" asked Brenna concerned.

Isabella opened the letter and skimmed through it. She sighed and shrugged. "Your father and Nickolas will be staying at the fort all night. It seems that a pirate ship has been spotted not to far from Port Royal, but father advises nothing to fear for they will be ready and on patrol all night". replied Isabella smiling as she read the last message. "And sends his love to us".

"We will be fine as long as father is protecting Port Royal, everything will be fine". said Robin as yawned and headed for her beauty rest, followed by the others.

* * *

James was taking a walk about the fort along with Nickolas and Leutinant Groves, keeping an eye on the horizon. There was no wind, the night was rather still. As they walked along, they were discussing a few things and Judes sudden departure. But did not question it as much because James recevied a letter saying that he would return and he left James in charge of Port Royal for the time being. To James's dismay he recieved the letter on the day Jude boarded the ship.

"Father may I ask you something?" Nickolas finally summoned up the courage to ask James something that has been troubling him for the past few days.

"Of course". nodded James.

"How did you feel when you were a month away from marrying mum, were you nervous?"

"Much, but what made me hold on was that I was marrying the woman I love. It is normal for you to be nervous, think about it...it is the start of a whole new life for you. Although the nerves may drive you mad, it will be worth it in the end when you see the love of your life entering through those grand doors, glowing and smiling only at you. Trust me all your nerves will disappear at that moment". replied James with a smirk as he remembered Isabella's smile on that day.

"Thank you, I feel a little less nervous". chuckled Nickolas

"All in time my son". James padded his back.

"Sir, there is something in the horizon". Leutinant Groves's expression turns grim when he spots a ship with no colors.

James stiffened and grabs his spyglass. "Pirates. It appears that an old friend has come to visit, the Black Diamond." James growled and turned to Nickolas and Groves. "Set your arms, and do not fire until I give the order". Nickolas nodded for this was Admiral Norringtonn speaking to him, not his father. He took pride in that.

"Yes sir". Groves retreated to gather all soldiers and set them into positions. Within seconds every soldier and officer was at their post set and ready to fire at any moment the order would be given.

Nickolas stood by James, waiting for the order and growing impatient. The Black Diamond was coming closer and closer. "Steady men". ordered James. Nickolas tightened his grip on his sword and clenching his jaw.

As the ship finally came closer, the fired the first canon, which it burst through the fort. "Fire!" bellowed James.

The battle began, as soldiers managed to begin fighting against the pirates who were now invading the fort. James was bellowing orders here and there as did Nickolas.

When Capitan Mcdunon stepped on the island, he had one man in mind he wanted to get to, Admiral Norrington. But then again it would be best to hit him where it hurt. Damian grinned deviously as headed towards Norrington Manor to let the blood bath begin.

* * *

For an hour the battle went on, it seemed endless. The whole Island was being destroyed much to the dismay of its citizens. James was fighting off a pirate, while trying to make his way to Nickolas. Nickolas was engaged in a battle of his own. Showing very good skill and killing any bloody pirate that stood in his way.

"Nickolas!" James tried getting his attention through the endless choas.

"Yes?" Nickolas lunged at his opponent, cutting the throat of the pirate.

"I need you to go to Norrington manor and check on your mother and sisters, for I fear that they might not have hidden in time". replied James feeling his stomach drop as he said that.

"Very well". Nickolas finished off another foe, and grabbed onto a horse that was running wild and rode away.

Isabella managed to hide away Robin, but failed to reach Brenna, for her room was at a far side of the manor. Isabella left Estrella, Robin, and Georgianna in a hidden little cottage that was in the depths of the gardens, while she went back and rescued her baby Brenna. Isabella was armed and prepared to kill anybody who stood in her way.

Brenna was hiding in her father's study. She was releaved to hear her mother's voice that entered the study.

"Brenna, cherie". She whispered so the pirates would not hear her as they ramsacked the manor.

"Mum!" Brenna got out of the desk and hugged her mother.

"Its alright my dear, I am here no one is going to harm you". Isabella whispered into her ear.

"What's this, Isabella Norrington and her precious little jewel". said a voice hidden in the far corner of James's office.

Isabella whipped around and clutched onto Brenna tightly. "What do you want, Capitan Mcdunon". She pratically spat at him. He came into the light and examined both woman. Indeed Isabella was still beautiful and feisty. But her daughter was a pretty little virtous lady that he eyed with lust.

"Leave us alone!" yelled Brenna

"And exactly like your mother". laughed Damian. "I am sorry but I cannot do that, for you see your father has a debt to settle. I lost everything bacuase of him, now he will lose everything".

Isabella from the corner of her eyes saw Nickolas enter, but stood quiet gripping onto her baby Brenna. Nickolas quickly crept behind Damian and lunged but was quickly blocked.

"Go now!" Nickolas yelled. Isabella pulled Brenna an left with all haste to the shelter.

"You will never win boy, you are pathetic like your father, ha! Thinking you can get rid of me so easily". Damain sneered and lunged forward with a blow. For ten minutes they were fighting back and forth. Georgianna walked in, hoping to save Nickolas. For a moment, Nickolas was distracted by her presence and Damian maganed to slash him in the arm.

"Georgianna leave now!".

"No, I will not see you die!". She lunged at Damina, but was quickly caught by surprise when he turned and lunged the sword into her heart.

"NO!" Nickolas stood and went over to Georgianna, gathering her into her arms. Damian decided to leave as his buisness was finished. Nickolas clutched onto her body for dear life. "Don't leave me my love, don't leave me". Tears stained his face as he stroked her silky hair, kissing her cold lips.

"I love you". Was her last breath and last words to her beloved Nickolas.


	24. Heartaches

A/N: Hey everyone, sorry for taking long updating this. Bruce Wayne (aka Batman) and my new oc, Violet, took over for a bit..lol. So here is a chapter for the superior family of Port Royal. Again, sorry and keep up with your reviewing!

* * *

Chapter 24: Heartaches

A few weeks after the devastating attack on Port Royal, everyone in the town was in mourning. Especially the Norrington and Hartwell family, for the beloved daughter and fiance', Miss Georgiana Hartwell.

Nickolas was distraught, he refused to speak to anyone, not even Brenna. He locked himself in his apartments, he didn't even accompany James to the fort. Many times Isabella and James tried to comfort him but they knew it would do no good at all. His heart was broken, he needed to be alone. Nickolas had lost part of his life, the woman he lived for, the love of life was gone. He had no idea how he would recover from this. But only time will tell.

Brenna was fine, still herself. But she was worried about Nickolas, she felt helpless and she hated that feeling. A part of her was still angry with Jude for leaving so abruptly, but then again she didn't feel like seeing him. Right now she concentrated on helping Nickolas back on his feet.

Isabella and James were in the parlor along with Brenna, quietly taking in their afternoon tea. Robin was on call with another family. They sat in silence, neither of them had no idea what to say, what could they say? James was stressed out as it is, trying to help rebuild the town, Isabella would be by his side at all times comforting him. She was exhausted as well, but stood strong for her family. Isabella displayed true grace these past few weeks.

"More tea mum?" Brenna asked as she noticed her mother's long gaze out into the gardens. As if she was recalling something. "Mother?" Brenna called once again.

Isabella snapped from her trance and gave Brenna a weak smile. "Yes, cherie?"

"Would you like more tea?"

"No I am fine, thank you". Isabella replied. She was not herself lately at all. Something was different, in the mornings she wouldn't wake up with that radiant smile that made one feel under the sun. The glow she always had was flickering as if a dieing candle. She wore her simple gowns, taking less time to perfect herself and her answers would always be short and discreet. Isabella looked as if she waited for something terrible to happen, as if ready to accept her fate.

"Father?" Brenna decided to turn James who was just sitting next to Isabella, his gaze on the floor.

"No, no I am fine angel". He replied with no emotion in his voice. Just then, Estrella came into the salon, with someone behind her.

"Admiral, Duchess, Miss Greyson has come to see you". She announced and let Annalise come through.

"Admiral, Duchess". Annalise bowed to them, then smiled at Brenna. "Miss Norrington".

Brenna nodded. Isabella came closer to Annalise. "How are you, Miss Greyson?"

"Fine thank you and yourselves?" Annalise knew that it was a ridiculous question to ask, but she had no other.

"Well, trying to get by". replied James, giving Annalise a small smile. James knew why she came for, Nickolas. But his son wished to see no one right now, not even his own parents. There might be a chance that he would accept a visit from Annalise.

"How Mr. Norrington, well Nickolas?" She asked curiosity hoping to get some news from him. Some people in the town were saying he had gone mad with the loss of Georgianna, but she knew that was not true at all, ridiculous notions and speculations from people who had nothing better to do.

"Not as well as us, would you like to see him?" Isabella smiled, hoping she would be able to get through to her son.

"Yes, that sounds good". Isabella took Annalise and led her upstairs to Nickolas's apartments. They walked in silence, niether of them daring to speak.

When they finally reached the room, Nickolas was sitting by a chair near the window. All was quiet.

"Nickolas, darling there is someone to see you". announced Isabella with hope.

"I wish to see no one at the moment". His voice was stern, it resembled James's voice when he was giving orders.

"Not even Miss Greyson?" Isabella asked sweetly.

"Absolutely no one, just leave me be!" Nickolas yelled over his shoulder, he was so cold and distant.

Isabella's eyes began to water, but managed to hold them back. Annalise was the one sobbing she ran down the stairs, regretting that she had come. It was a foolish thought. Isabella went after her but was too late and someone else had entered Norrington manor. His piercing eyes scanning the room, searching for someone.

"Duchess Norrington, I am sorry about what happened, my codolences to Mr.Norrington and your family". Jude bowed and kissed Isabella's hand.

"Duke Beckett, thank you. Please come in". replied Isabella

"Thank you". Jude let Isabella pass by first and he followed her into the salon. Brenna's eyes shot up when she heard footsteps, James stood then to greet Jude.

"Duke Beckett". He nodded.

"Admiral, Miss Brenna". Jude was relieved to see Brenna, he wanted to speak to her and apologize for leaving the way he did. He was also relieved to see that nothing had happened to her. "Miss Brenna, may I speak to you for a minute?"

Brenna sighed and set her teacup down on the small table. Jude led the way out into the gardens, watching her as she led on ahead. She was more than angry. Brenna came to a sudden hault by a large oak tree.

"First of all I would like to apologize for leaving like that, I had urgent matters to tend to". said Jude fixating his eyes on her.

Silence.

"I had no time to tell you and I know you are upset".

Silence. She was giving him her silent treatment, she wasn't even paying attention to him, but Brenna decided to fire back.

"How convient of you to leave whe there was a sudden pirate attack, you even probably knew about this!" Brenna glared at him, her emeralds darkened.

"What are you talking about! I had no idea!" Jude shot back, his patience was becoming thin.

"Of course you didn't, your Duke Beckett, innocent little rich man!"

"I am sorry madam for taking so much of your time to apologize for my taking a sudden leave. But to no further waste your time, I expect you tomorrow afternoon for your lessons, good day!" Jude stomped off, he was fuming. No woman has every treated him like this before, but truth be told he rather enjoyed it.


	25. Two Months Later

A/N: Hey! Sorry everyone for taking long with updating this story, I have had loads of homework and projects and also writing my batman fic too, has kept me busy! Anywho here is more. Thanks to all who review!! And thanks to "DazzledInDarkness" for her help on this chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 25: Two Months Later

The black diamond docked in Tortuga for fresh supplies. After the successful attack on Port Royal, the crew needed a good reward. Captain Damian Mcdunon walked down the gang plank, smirking as he saw all the comforts this island had to offer him and any pirate. Of course the only comforts it offered were endless bottles of rum and eager wenches. Damian looked around the docks and noticed a familiar ship with black sails. The most infamous ship in the Caribbean and the same ship Admiral Norrington had failed to capture after so many years. Why Norrington was still regal in the royal navy, Damian had no idea.

Damian shook his head and headed into the local tavern.

"Give me yer best rum! On me lads! We must celebrate!" Damian yelled with great triumph to fit a king.

"And wot are we celebratin' love?" One of the whores slithered up to Damian and pushed her hand into the crook of his elbow.

"I put Admiral Norrington's port into ruins!"

The pirates in the tavern erupted into cheers.

"Ye just threw on yerself another chase by the bloody royal navy, mate. Ol' Norrington will hunt you down until he sees yer body dangling from a noose." A voice hidden away warned the young Captain.

"Who do ye think are, warning me?" Damian's piercing eyes looked around the tavern. Everyone had gone still wondering where the voice was coming from. Suddenly, to his surprise, emerged none other than the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Sparrow, I thought ye were dead!" Everyone, including Damian, gasped. They didn't think the famous pirate would be alive considering that battle against the East India Trading Company many years ago. But they were proved wrong. But what was odd was that Jack looked the same, the same handsome charming pirate he used to be.

"Sorry to disappoint. Funny wot the fountain of youth can do to a man, isn't it?" Jack grinned deviously, content with the reactions he got from the crowd. "It took me a ten bloody years to find it!"

"It certainly did ye good Captain Sparrow. Ye look swell." Damian was still astonished by Jack's appearance.

"Of course I do! I always bloody look good. Shame I can't say the same about ye." Jack jested as he patted Damian's back. "Come, wot's this of this Port Royal business?" Jack led Damian to table hidden in a dark, quiet, corner where there was a bottle of rum already waiting.

"Let me tell ya, it will take years for Norrington to put it back together." replied Damian with a grin.

"Well then I raise a toast!" Jack raised his mug as Damian did and they both crashed their mugs together in victory. "But wot of his wife and children?" Jack asked wondering what had become of Isabella and her other children, along with the one she had in her belly when she left them to meet up with James after the battle.

"The Duchess — ravaging as always. But wot caught my interest was their little jewel, Miss. Brenna Norrington." The men began to mumble unintelligible and crude things about Brenna but quieted quickly to hear what Damien had to say. "Ye 'ave heard of her?"

Jack's eyebrow rose in curiosity. "Can't say that I 'ave. Why?"

"Virtuous to the core, pretty little thing she is. Somethin' I would like to 'ave by me side." Replied Damian.

"Is she fiery like her mum?"

"Far worse." Damian chuckled remembering the night he had her and her mother cornered. "But I failed in destroying Norrington completely. I was goin' to kill his wife or even better him, but to my dismay he was at the fort. I only killed his son's fiancée."

"Wot a waist of time if ye didn't get to kill yer ol' enemy." Jack shrugged not really caring about Damian and his terrible plans.

Damian smirked and leaned in closer to Jack so that no one would be able to hear. "Captain Sparrow I came 'ere with a purpose, to strike a bargain. And I am sure ye won't be able to resist."

"Humor me, Capitan Mcdunon." Jack replied sarcastically, waiting to hear the proposition.

"I cannot go back to Port Royal, for that bloody Norrington might catch me this time. Instead I want ye to go and fetch me the little flower the dwells upon that island." Damian wanted Brenna, mostly to make James and Isabella suffer greatly, this was revenge and there was to be no mercy. "Besides, no one'll miss her, she's the last child."

"Wot's in it for me?" Jack asked showing no emotion other than what he expected to get.

"Another ship and other riches. And of course the treasure of a Greek god I managed to snag many years ago on a voyage to Greece." Damian smirked, knowing he had Jack in the bag.

"Aye, done. But I need collateral first mate."

"Done, I will give it to ye when ya set sail on the morrow." Damian stood and left the tavern.

Jack watched him leave, shaking his head. "This lad is lookin' for trouble."

"Will ye betray the duchess like that captain? I mean she helped ye avoid Norrington's noose many times, including Beckett's." said Gibbs as he came to stand beside his very clever captain, who by the look on his face was already plotting something.

"If it's trouble Mcdunon wants, then trouble I will make sure to give him."

* * *

James stood from his desk and went out on the balcony that faced the ocean. He looked down as he saw Nickolas walking with a few men in tow, giving orders here and there. That's all Nickolas did these past two months, bury himself in work to avoid the pain of loneliness. James hated seeing his son this way, but there was nothing he could do to help. Nickolas would refuse help from everyone around him. It's as if a part of the Nickolas died with Georgianna that night.

James was still pondering when he heard a knock at the door.

"Admiral, you have a visitor." Announced one of the guards.

"Send him in." James had a feeling of who it was. He was surprised that Christian didn't come sooner with his great torment of Brenna.

"Admiral." Christian bowed to him and offered a kind smile.

"Christian, how is you mother and father?" James gestured for him to sit down as he took a seat behind his desk.

"Very well sir, and the duchess? Your children?" Christian asked eagerly hoping to hear from Brenna, if she even was alive. He hadn't heard one word from her, except that she was often seen painting in Duke Beckett's gardens. Everyone saw her there, drenching herself in the sun and ignoring the women's whispers of her tanning skin.

"They are well. What did you wish to discuss with me." James asked curiously.

"Well, I think it is time for Brenna and me to marry. She is of age and I cannot press it further." Christian said sternly determined to get what he wanted.

James looked at him straight in the eyes. "I agree she is of age. But there is one thing that I love in this world and that is my family. I will not force my daughter into anything. She is old enough to make her own decisions. I want her to choose the person she loves. It would not be fair for us to choose for her because her mother and I married freely. The wealth and our titles was something there by luck. That is why everyone accepted it. But I loved her and that was all that mattered. I am sorry to say I cannot help you on that matter. The only thing you could do at this moment is talk to Brenna yourself."

"I understand Admiral; I apologize for wasting your time." Christian's tone was defeated but he would not go down without a fight.

"You didn't waste my time. You are besotted with her and just want to be with her." James stood and led him out the door.

"Not just besotted. I love her."

* * *

Brenna was at Beckett palace, to her dismay, but she wanted to be away from home where depression and tension lingered. Isabella was pressing her to chose a husband, Robin was constantly nagging her about not speaking to Christian, her brother wouldn't even look at her and her father was so consumed with guilt that he would rarely see her.

She sat under the grand oak tree, sketching the ship out on the horizon. She was so concentrated that she didn't hear the approaching footsteps.

Jude leaned over her shoulder to examine her sketch. In one swift motion he took it and tossed it aside. "Do it again."

"What?!" Brenna's anger flared. She wanted to punch him hard.

"You are not paying attention to detail, there is so much more."

"I am paying attention to detail."

"No, you're not. You drew what looks like a child's interpretation of a ship. Do it again."

"I wish I were still a child. No responsibilities, no obligations, and no arrogant men expecting me to be like Da Vinci!" Brenna stood then, to face Jude full on, her breath being caught by the man before her.

"Fine, you wish to be a child? Go inside and paint in there. Young girls shouldn't be outside for the sun to soak their skin."

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"Yes, I can. You're the child and I'm the adult."

"Really?" Brenna was now far off her reasonable side. "I would test that. Do adults disappear and not say goodbye? I think not."

Brenna gathered her instruments, most of them falling back onto the ground. She decided to forget them and grabbed her sun hat that she never wore.

"Where are you going?"

"Home…to speak to Christian."

"Child."

"Arrogant bastard!" Brenna yelled back at him.

* * *

At home she was in no mood for anyone's antics. Jude had been like that for the past two months, always telling her what to do, always treating her like she wasn't good enough for anything. Inside the foyer her mother waited impatiently. "Where have you been? Christian is here again and he wishes to speak with you on a matter of urgency!"

Brenna was already bounding the stairs when she answered. "I accept his proposal. Now, don't bother me I'm tired."

Isabella was stunned into stillness. After all these months of endless decision making and fruitless persuasion, it took her one minute to answer yes. Isabella turned and stalked back into the parlor where Christian waited impatiently. Was this really what Brenna wanted? No, it couldn't be. Her body and mind screamed for Jude…but was it Christian who held her heart?

"Duchess Norrington! I take it she's home?"

"Yes, yes, Christian please calm yourself." Isabella went over to Christian and took his hand like a loving mother. Christian waited for the rejection he often got from Isabella that Brenna didn't want to see him. But he had to try, he had to.

"I have some happy news for you." Isabella continued. "Brenna has accepted your proposal."

Christian's face was nothing short of relief mixed in with excitement. He looked like a little boy, the little boy that Isabella remembered, and that made Isabella forget her doubts about Christian. He was Brenna's match in this life of simplicity, though Brenna wouldn't have it. "Now, I know you didn't get to kneel and give her a ring like you wanted, but at least you have the knowledge of her acceptance."

"That is more than enough. Thank you, Duchess Norrington, thank you."

"Why don't you stay for dinner? I'm sure Brenna will be down shortly."

Christian beamed at this and accepted at once. Now all Isabella had to do was convince her daughter of coming downstairs for a celebration with the family…


	26. Arrival of an old Foe

Brenna dug her nails into the rare oak wood from her bed post as the maid tied her new corset. It had been two months since her argument with Jude. She did not wish to see him while he was being a selfish, inconsiderate, haughty fool. Quite frankly she was getting tired of it, along with this she had decided to take Christian's marriage proposal and see it as something promising for her. The day she accepted she was heated from argument with Jude that she accepted out of spite and refused to see anyone that evening. Christian was disappointed but was happy that she accepted. That was something that drove him to make a career in the Royal Navy. Maybe it was for the best if Brenna pleased him and her parents. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea. Brenna knew for sure that Christian would take care of her and let her be free like she wished. But to a certain extent. Nevertheless, he was an agreeable match. After all he was going to be promoted to Commodore along with Nickolas today and this was the perfect moment to accept a marriage proposal to someone with a promising future. Yet, she cursed at herself as to why she was finding it so difficult to accept.

"Good morrow my cherie!" Isabella's voice brightened up the room. The maids bowed and left the room to let mother and daughter have a few moments to themselves before both would be swarmed by the people of Port Royal. "Now, let's finish dressing you." Isabella took the silk lavender dress out of the box and moved closer to Brenna. She raised her arms and Isabella gently placed the dress over her head. Brenna smiled as she felt the silk run down her skin.

"Mum can I speak to you about something." Brenna quietly asked as she combed her hair back.

"Whatever is the matter my darling?" Isabella furrowed her brows and grasped Brenna's shoulder.

"Mum, its something you will like to hear." She gently pushed her mother's hands away.

Isabella sighed. "Well do tell me now while I fix your hair." Brenna moved to the settee in front of the vanity and let her mother style her hair.

Brenna closed her eyes as her mother twisted her brown curls this way and that. She couldn't find the right words to start off, she just decided to come out and say it. "I have come to terms with the proposal and I plan to accept it in person today."

Before Brenna could get out the next sentence, Isabella let her hair cascade down from its bun and turned Brenna to face her. "That is the best news I have received in months! Oh, cherie I knew you would come to terms and accept it."

Brenna's emeralds downcasted to the floor as her mother giggled in happiness. She was glad to have made her mother happy, but she wasn't sure she was content with her decision. Isabella looked up to see Brenna looking down at the floor. "Are you not content?"

"Why wouldn't I be? He is a good man and I know he will make me happy. Christian cares for me a great deal." Brenna smiled to reassure her mother that she was alright, truthfully apart of her was content.

Isabella took Brenna's hands into hers. "I know we didn't talk after you accepted his proposal, it was a hard time for us all, but I am going to tell you what your grandfather told me. Now, I know that this seems to you the perfect way to please what is expected of you, you are seventeen going on eighteen and all you want is to be free. Do what your heart desires because that is the only thing that matters in the end. Do you really want to do this?"

"Yes, I do mum. I am sure of it." Brenna squeezed her mother's hands.

"Well, I guess that tomorrow we can discuss plans. I am so glad Christian decided to join the Navy, Nickolas is happy to work with his dear friend." Isabella patted her daughter's hands and kissed her on each cheek.

"Yes it is wonderful. But mum, could you not tell anyone else what I told you, not even father. I plan to talk to Christian after the ceremony."

"Of course my darling, it will be our little secret."

* * *

It was a proud day for Port Royal as the whole town gathered in the courtyard of Fort Charles to witness the ceremony of two promising young men, Nickolas Norrington and Christian Drake. It would be the first time in the history of the Royal Navy that there would two Commodores. The fort was more crowded than it was during hangings or other promotions. Everyone of course would be watching the Admiral and his duchess watch their beloved son be ascended in the Royal Navy.

The sound of trumpets made the conversations die down and everyone took their rightful place for the ceremony to begin. Isabella, Robin, and Brenna were covered under a batch of stylish umbrellas to hide their fair skin from the sun as they proudly watched James begin the ceremony that was once held in his honor before he even met Isabella.

Brenna's gaze fell on Jude as he watched from the second floor of the fort. He seemed very annoyed as he watched James hand one of the swords to Christian. But then his eyes met Brenna's. She quickly turned away and focused her attention to her betrothed. The more she gazed at him the more she felt that her decision was the right won. Jude didn't seem to care about her anymore, she doubted that he ever did.

Finally the ceremony was over and everyone proceeded ton congratulate Commodore Norrington and Commodore Drake.

Brenna embraced her brother warmly and kissed his cheek. "I am so proud of you Nickolas. Georgianna must be smiling from the heavens."

Nickolas smiled sadly. "I hope so."

"I am sure of it. Now don't be sad anymore, this is your day." Brenna hugged him one more time and turned away from everyone.

Christian noticed Brenna move to a more private area and politely excused himself.

"Miss Norrington, are you not enjoying yourself?" Christian stood beside her as they both looked out into the sparkling Caribbean ocean.

"Its overwhelming." Brenna sighed.

"The crowd I assume."

"Yes, exactly."

Silence fell between them as they continued to look out at the mid afternoon horizon. "Miss Norrington-"

"Please just call me Brenna, I don't understand why you are addressing me formally."

"My apologies." Christian looked down at the ground.

Brenna felt a sudden wave of guilt crash into her. "No, I'm sorry. Listen, I have something to tell you."

Christian looked up at Brenna. "You have managed to get my full attention like you always did."

The blood rushed to Brenna's cheeks. "I think now is the best time to give you a formal answer. I apologize for not replying to you in person two months ago, but it was a difficult time for my family. I have thought it through and I am now sure that I want to accept"

"Really?"

"Yes."

The uniform seemed very uncomfortable now. He felt as if he was burning. "I understand, I cannot force you to accept. I hope you know how much I adore Brenna."

Brenna furrowed her brows at his response. "I know Christian."

Christian broke into a loving smile and kissed Brenna. He was glad that they were away from the crowd so that no one would be able to see. Brenna responded to his gentle kiss a minute later as she found herself enjoying it. How could she not love a man like Christian, he treated her like a queen and was such a respectable man. He would give her the world if it were possible.

Christian pulled back and held Brenna in his arms. "You have made me the happiest man on earth dear Brenna."

Brenna smiled up at Christian, looking at all the love he ever held for her in his eyes and losing herself in them.

Jude looked from a distance as he saw the young woman that has plagued his thoughts and dreams leaving him restless every night kiss another man.

* * *

The afternoon progressed lazily as everyone enjoyed themselves. James raised his glass to the elite and other respected officer that sat around and enjoyed an early supper of fine meats, seafood delicacies and fine wine.

"May I have your attention please." Everyone turned and focused their attention on their honorable Admiral. "It is an honor for me today to have promoted two promising young men. And it is also the first time to have two Commodores instead of one, when it came down to make a decision, the Governor and I could not make a choice of just one after seeing the efforts and dedication these men have put into protecting their Port, country, and King. My son, God has blessed I and your mother with you and I could not be anymore proud of you. You have never disappointed me and I am sure you never will." James took hold of Isabella's hand and looked at Nickolas as he smiled at his father. Then James turned to Christian. "Commodore Drake, I also consider you a son. You have been a good role model for my son and a great companion. With you two, Port Royal has become a better town and I am sure with you two in command, along with me, all of the citizens will live happily and prosper." James raised his champagne glass. "To Commdore Norrington and Commodore Drake."

The crowd raised their glasses and drank a sip in honor of their new commodores. Then, cheers errupted for the joyous occasion.

"Very heart warming and honorin' speech Admiral." James and Isabella recognized the voice immediately. "Must say though mate, I am very disappointed you didn't invite me to such a shindig in honor of your son."

Captain Jack Sparrow swiftly move about the crowd. Whispers errupted from the gossipers and the officer quickly moved in front of him before he came close to James and Isabella.

"Sparrow, I thought you were dead." James growled as Isabella continued to stare in bewilderment as how he had not aged at all.

"You thought I was dead? I thought you were dead!"

"It seems that enemies don't die so easily. Seize him." James pulled Isabella behind him and unsheathed his sword.

"Ah, the grand Duchess Norrington, still radiant as always. You know I could never quite fathom what you saw in the Admiral." Jack took a champagne glass from the table and drank it. He tossed the glass to side making a disgusted face. "Could ye not get any rum, this stuff is quite awful! Have some class!"

"What are you doing here? Where is Will?" Isabella began to question.

James turned to her. "We shouldn't discuss this in front of the children or people darling." James whispered. Isabella nodded and decided to remain silent. "Take him to my office." James left to his office with Nickolas, Christian, and a few officers following behind.

* * *

"You have exactly five minutes to tell me what you are doing here, Sparrow." James sat at his desk as Jack stood in front of him. Nickolas and Christian watched intently as they waited for a response.

"Well, I think it will take me more than five minutes." Jack began to walk around the room.

"The sooner you tell me the sooner we can see less of each other." James folded his hands on top of his desk and tried to be very patient.

"Alright." Jack put his hands up in defense. "I simply came here to negotiate." James rolled his eyes as his patience became dangerously thin. "Now before you get off on a tyrant, this will benefit you as well."

"I am listening, unfortunately."

"I spose you have heard of the fleet coming from India to attack you. They all have it against ye mate, being the King's favorite and all, they plan to bring you down. Now, I can provide my services if you provide me with yours."

"What do you want."

"Supplies for my beloved Pearl."

"That is all? How can you not have supplies for your ship, you are the Captain for heaven's sake!" James growled.

"Now you recognize me as Captain?!"

"Take him away and lock him the brig along with his crew."

"Alright, alright!" Jack put up his hands in defense. "I had made a stop in Tortuga, while there they stole all me supplies. If you provide me with supplies, I can serve as protection and talk to the Captain of the ship as he is an old acquaintance of mine."

James laughed this time. "What makes you think I am going to trust you now. You have gotten more mad with old age."

"I still look as my old self, not much I can say about you." Jack leaned in closer knowing just how to convince James. "Do you think you will take a risk of another invasion, while your beautiful wife and children dwell in the island."

Nickolas moved forward. "We will make sure of it! You have no shame for showing up do you?! You should be hanged!"

Christian pulled Nickolas back. "Calm down, your father has it under control."

"No! It's because of rats like him, Georgiana is dead! For all we know he could have been in it on the attack from the Black Diamond!" James stood as Nickolas began to lose control.

"Fine, but you have to stay here for the next three days and you will get your supplies in then. I need to make sure I am not falling into a trap." James and Christian pulled Nickolas outside to calm him down.

The guards escorted Jack outside to the docks and stayed around to make sure he doesn't leave. Gibbs watched as his captain came aboard the ship.

"So what new do ye bring captain?" Everyone moved in front of Jack before he could head off to his quarters.

"We leave tonight. I want some of the men to get the supplies from the fort. You and I will be going to Norrington Manor tonight to get their precious baby Brenna."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for taking long to update this but school and other things got in the way. I'm really sorry. I will do my best to update.


End file.
